


Тонуть или плыть

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Humor, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Влюбиться в инструктора? Запросто. Ругаться и драться с одним курсантом и понять, что он тебе нравится? Легко. Это настоящие любовь и ненависть в полицейской академии. Девять месяцев безудержного веселья.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я буду гореть за эту историю в аду, честное слово. И вообще, алленор (капитан Аллен/Коннор) навечно в моем сердце, осваиваю целину ради этого пейринга, которого на фикбуке вообще нет! *тихо рыдает в углу*  
> Итак, примечания: тег!любовь с первого взгляда(жесть ага), тег!ненависть с первого взгляда(тоже имеется), Маркус/Саймон мимо проходили(но они такие хорошие) и Лютер/Кэра с Алисой тоже. Это modern!au с омегаверсом, все тут люди.  
> Уменьшила возраст всем персонажам. Аллену где-то в районе 30-35, Коннору и RK900 около двадцати *почти совершеннолетние по американским меркам, да*.  
> Кинкую очень много вещей *которые на деле окажутся и не кинком вовсе* и это прям адец. Хэдканоню, что Хэнк является "яжмать" и "яжбать" в одном лице.  
> Жанры и рейтинг с предупреждениями могут изменяться, так что будьте готовы.  
> Не ставлю модификаторы, к которым относятся персонажи, т.к. и так все ясно.  
> На реализм и вхарактерность вообще не претендую, обыкновенная омегаверсная сказка со всеми вытекающими проблемами *ну тут я утрирую слегка*. Типичный ромком, сошедший с экранов. Логика плачет вместе со мной.  
> И да, я уже тихонько подгораю.

— Что? — непонимающе смотрел на близнецов Хэнк. — Вы хотите поступить в полицейскую академию?  
  
Они сидели на кухне, Хэнк не поленился заказать пиццу и прочую еду из фаст-фуда, всё-таки племянники из армии вернулись. И как только они приехали домой, то огорошили Хэнка новостью, что хотят стать полицейскими, как он. Мягко говоря, Хэнк Андерсон был в шоке. Он думал, что они поступят в университет, получат блестящее образование и пойдут вверх по карьерной лестнице, как обычные альфы, ведь после армии им дорога была везде открыта, но нет, близнецы решили по-другому.   
  
— Да, дядя Хэнк, — уверенно сказал Коннор. Его взгляд задержался на нескольких коробках от пиццы, и, невольно поморщившись от обилия вредной еды на столе, он добавил: — необходимые документы мы уже подготовили, осталось собеседование и дальше учёба.   
  
Близнецы за два года, проведенных в армии, ничуть не изменились: только вытянулись в росте и подкачались. Они остались всё теми же балбесами, которых Хэнк с детства воспитывал.  
  
— Ричард?   
  
Ричард молча ел пиццу. И когда доел, то коротко кивнул.   
  
— Ох, — покачал головой Хэнк. Он помнил, какой ужас происходил в полицейской академии за годы его учебы, и, несмотря на то, что он являлся бетой, ему было тяжело учиться там. Да и Хэнк не был готов расстаться с племянниками, хоть и на девять месяцев. Они были у него единственными родственниками после смерти сына и сестры с мужем, — точно уверены?  
  
— Да, — в унисон сказали Коннор с Ричардом.   
  
Хотя, если они два года отслужили в армии, то полицейская академия им раем могла показаться. В вооружённых силах США было намного строже, чем в академии.  
  
— Эх, чёрт с вами, — махнул рукой на них Хэнк, — когда собеседование?  
  
— Завтра, — доел кусок пиццы Ричард, — если всё получится, то на следующей неделе станем курсантами.   
  
Если они так решили, то Хэнк не мог противиться желанию племянников, но подшутить над ними жутко хотелось. Он в ответ молча пожал плечами и с усмешкой сказал:  
  
— Ну что ж. Русская рулетка откладывается ещё на девять месяцев.  
  
Шутки про суицид заходили племянникам превосходно, и бурная реакция от них не заставила себя долго ждать.   
  
— Дядя Хэнк! — вместе закричали Коннор с Ричардом. — Хватит так говорить!  
  
Чёрт, как же всё-таки он скучал по ним! Наблюдать недовольные лица близнецов для Хэнка было чистым, ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием.  
  
— А что, пошутить нельзя?  
  
— Пока мы живы, нет! — нахмурился Коннор. Ричард согласно закивал.   
  


_Спустя долгую, изматывающую неделю._

  
  
Коннор понятия не имел, что будет так сложно пройти собеседование, чтобы поступить в академию: вступить в армию было намного проще. Документов было недостаточно для академии: сперва Коннор с Ричардом написали письменный психологический тест, состоящий из полторы тысячи вопросов, затем беседовали с психологом, а после него сдавали физические нормативы. И венцом всего стали тест на полиграфе и долгий разговор с капитаном и двумя лейтенантами.  
  
Но после всех выпавших на их долю испытаний Коннор с Ричардом поступили в академию Детройта. Они справились, у них получилось.  
  
И сейчас, стоя в ста шагах от высокого здания с множеством этажей, где чёткими чёрными буквами на белом постаменте было написано  _«Полицейская академия города Детройт»_ , Коннор искренне сожалел, что в доме дяди Хэнка он с братом пробыл недолго. Академия находилась в пригороде, и весь курс они будут жить там. В ближайшее время дядя к ним вряд ли заедет: он готовился к повышению на лейтенанта. Да и не факт, что Коннору с Ричардом позволят уехать в Детройт спустя неделю, чтобы повидаться с Хэнком. В общем, в ближайшие недели они будут отрезаны от города.  
  
Приехав в академию с сумками и чемоданами наперевес, Коннор быстро обвёл взглядом огромных размеров здание Детройта и то, как люди стройным рядом заходили туда. Они приехали не одни, с каждой минутой подтягивались другие машины с курсантами. Коннор нервно сглотнул: конкуренция здесь будет высокой, возможно, ему придётся соревноваться за место в участке с собственным братом. Ричард не выказывал никакого интереса к толпам курсантов, на всё происходящее он смотрел отстранённо, словно его ничего не касалось. Иногда Коннор его не понимал: мечта стать полицейским принадлежала ему, а не Ричарду, но тот сказал, что тоже хочет «служить и защищать». Неужели беспокоился о старшем брате? Нет, бред собачий. Ричард постоянно соревновался с ним, кто лучше в той или иной дисциплине, даже в армии они постоянно доказывали друг другу, кто лучше в стрельбе, в рукопашном бое и так далее. И наверняка Ричард поступил в академию, чтобы доказать, что он лучше старшего брата.   
  
Ха, да и плевать, Коннору было всё равно на глупые соревнования: он хотел раскрывать преступления, помогать людям в беде и под конец с успехом взобраться по карьерной лестнице — стать комиссаром полиции. Красивая мечта, за которой он безоговорочно следовал с восьми лет.  
  
И первым, что понравилось Коннору, пока он находился здесь, была просто огромных размеров академическая деревня. В ней было всё, что описывалось в красочном буклете: от кафе до банка с больницей и нескольких продуктовых магазинов. В общем, полицейская академия вправе могла считать себя самостоятельным и маленьким городком.   
  
— Коннор! — окликнул Ричард. Он с сомнением посмотрел на брата. — Чего встал? Мы должны идти.  
  
Перестав созерцать великолепие академии, Коннор кивнул ему.  
  
— Д-да, пошли.  
  
Они почти поднялись по ступенькам к зданию академии, но какой-то парень толкнул Коннора, очевидно недовольный тем, как тот медленно плёлся, и быстро прошёл дальше.   
  
— Эй, осторожнее! — крикнул вслед тому парню Ричард. — Это тебе не стадион!  
  
Парень даже не повернулся к ним, он молча показал средний палец и зашёл в академию. Ричард на неприятный жест прикусил губу и непроницаемым взглядом посмотрел на того наглеца.  
  
— Я его запомнил, — процедил он. В серых глазах теперь был не холод, а настоящий гнев.   
  
Коннор невольно подобрался: если Ричард кого-то заприметил, то всё, этому «кому-то» скоро наступит конец. Да и почему-то казалось, что тот парень был смутно знакомым. Сутулая осанка, причёска в полном беспорядке и растянутая толстовка бордового цвета. В армии Коннор таких не встречал, может, в школе где-то видел?  
  
Коннор обещал себе об этом подумать чуть позже, когда они доберутся до сборного пункта академии.   
  
Сборный пункт курсантов находился в спортивном зале. Больше ста человек с чемоданами и сумками стояли и ждали инструкторов вместе с начальником академии.   
  
— Итак, курсанты, — начал шеф академии, — меня зовут Джеффри Фаулер, за девять месяцев мы сделаем из вас настоящих полицейских. Скажу сразу, что агрессивных и плюющих на правила курсантов мы отчисляем незамедлительно. Полиции нужны психически устойчивые люди, готовые служить и защищать свой город и штат.   
  
— Боже, а побыстрее нельзя? — тихо возникал один парень, стоявший в трёх рядах от Коннора с Ричардом. Тот самый, который толкнул Коннора и показал средний палец!  
  
— О, вот и он, — усмехнулся Ричард. Он с интересом смотрел на того парня.  
  
— Рич… — не договорил Коннор.   
  
— Отставить разговоры, — громко сказал Фаулер, обращаясь к курсантам, — каждый отряд состоит из десяти человек, к нему будет прикреплен инструктор на всё время обучения. Инструктор Аллен, начинайте.  
  
В центр зала начали выходить одетые в полицейскую форму инструкторы, и при виде одного из них, Коннор понял, что пропал. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Он влюбился с первого взгляда. По-идиотски, как в романтических комедиях, у которых всегда был хороший конец. Так странно, и почему-то душа запела при виде него.   
  
Зачесанные назад тёмные волосы, на лице очки-авиаторы, изумительная форма губ и подтянутое тело. От инструктора веяло контролем и дисциплиной. Коннор попробовал понять, кто он по типу, но ничего не получилось: посторонние запахи мешали.   
  
— Андерсон Коннор, Андерсон Ричард, Баркс Кэтрин, Веллингтон Клаус, Джефферсон Мия, — начал перечислять инструктор Аллен имена курсантов на планшете.   
  
Коннор уже не слушал его. Он просто смотрел на Аллена, не в силах отвести взгляд.   
  
— Кристоф Андреа, Полсон Грегори, Рид Гэвин, Томпсон Эрика и Чэнь Тина, — закончил перечислять курсантов инструктор и опустил планшет. Из-за темных очков было непонятно, на кого он смотрел, — подойдите ко мне.   
  
Первым пошёл к нему Коннор, даже умудрился случайно толкнуть одного из курсантов и, тихо прошептав тому «прости», быстрым шагом направился к инструктору. Ричард с явным недоумением посмотрел на брата, но ничего не сказал.   
  
— Следуйте за мной, — сказал Аллен и пошёл к выходу из спортзала.   
  
Так начался первый день в полицейской академии Детройта.


	2. Chapter 2

_Где-то на последнем этаже общежития академии._

  
  
После того, как они сходили к интенданту и забрали форму курсантов и постельное белье, Ричард с Коннором поднимались на последний этаж общежития. Это было тяжело — с сумками и чемоданами идти по лестнице десять этажей. Добираться по лифту им запретили. Насладившись видами общежития и с трудом поднявшись по высоким ступенькам, Ричард мог сказать, что место, где он будет жить следующие девять месяцев, выглядело недурно: с приятным светлым ремонтом и широкими коридорами.  
  
— Мне нужно назначить главного в отряде, того, кто будет следить за дисциплиной и посещаемостью, — смотрел на планшет с именами инструктор Аллен и не глядя спросил: — Кто раньше служил в армии?  
  
Смотреть за посещаемостью и дисциплиной — это в духе Ричарда, да и то, что он будет главным в отряде, зачтётся ему при сдаче последних экзаменов на полицейского. Он собрался предложить свою кандидатуру, но его бессовестно опередили.  
  
— Я! — сделал шаг вперед Коннор. Даже спину выпрямил и плечи отвёл назад, как будто хотел казаться выше инструктора.  
  
Ричард, мягко говоря, охренел от выходки брата. Чтобы Коннор вызвался стать лидером отряда? Немыслимо. Он в армии старался не «отсвечивать», постоянно играл на вторых ролях, был в качестве поддержки. Хотя Коннор периодически показывал лучшие результаты во взводе, что невероятно злило Ричарда. Почему-то он всегда соревновался с ним, хотел показать себя лучше во всём и везде. Возможно, сыграло то, что Ричард родился на семь минут позже Коннора? Чёрт, он не хотел об этом думать. Выглядело по-ребячески и нелепо, но так несправедливо! Ричард был собранным, серьезным парнем, думающим только о поставленной цели и её выполнении. Он должен был родиться раньше, а не Коннор. Ведь старшие братья именно такие — ответственные и строгие к младшим. Коннор был отчасти таким, и у Ричарда возникал вопрос: как старший брат дожил до двадцати лет? Стоило вспомнить их «беззаботное и весёлое» детство: когда Коннор любил пробовать всё на вкус и как дядя Хэнк почти треть своей жизни навещал его в больнице. И как Коннор навернулся с лестницы, сломав себе ногу, и в связи с этим они переехали в спальный район Детройта и жили в одноэтажном доме: чтобы Коннор не поранился и легче было разъезжать на инвалидной коляске в течение полугода.  
  
Ричард должен был родиться раньше него. И запах ещё у них одинаковый, только у Коннора он был чуть мягче и легче, а у Ричарда — тяжёлый и плотный, давящий на мозг, как рассказывали ему знакомые омеги и альфы. Коннор должен был родиться бетой, а не альфой.  
  
Инструктор отвлекся от планшета и взглянул на Коннора. В темных очках не понять, каким был его взгляд, но тон голоса звучал жёстким.  
  
— Имя, курсант.  
  
— Коннор. Коннор Андерсон, сэр, — чётким тоном, как в армии, представился Коннор.  
  
Аллен посмотрел на него, но по поджатым губам было видно, что сомневался, и в итоге инструктор отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Кто ещё служил в армии? — обратился Аллен к курсантам.  
  
От его слов Коннор нахмурился и прикусил губу от разочарования. Неужели с его добродушным взглядом он мог надеяться на что-то? Ричард бы его тоже не поставил главным в отряде. Коннор в некоторые моменты мог проявлять доброту с заботой, а эти качества никому сейчас не были нужны. Аллен сделал правильный выбор, отвергнув кандидатуру.  
  
— Я, сэр, — вызвался Ричард, — Ричард Андерсон. Я с братом служил два года в армии.  
  
Наступила неловкая тишина, но длилась она недолго: пошёл неровный шёпот от девушек, Коннор буравил брата гневным взглядом, а Аллен где-то с секунду на него смотрел и, коротко кивнув, согласился.  
  
— Хорошо, Ричард. Будешь отвечать за дисциплину и посещаемость в отряде.  
  
Наступило сладкое удовлетворение, медленно текущее по телу. Он победил брата в негласном соревновании «кто лучше». Именно в том, где Коннор желал быть почему-то первым.  
  
— Чёрт, — пробурчал тот парень, он скрестил руки на груди, — только не он.  
  
Ричард повернулся к нему, тот стоял позади него, и, хорошо рассмотрев раздражённого, вспомнил: прищуренный злобный взгляд, шрам на носу и ненавистная бордовая толстовка. Вдалеке невозможно было понять, что за парень показывал братьям средний палец, и всем недовольным видом доказывал, что ему было глубоко плевать на приветственную церемонию.  
  
Бета Гэвин Рид не изменился со старшей школы, только стал чуть выше и плотнее в телосложении, но всё равно не дотягивал до Ричарда с Коннором. Рид учился в параллельном классе, но некоторые школьные предметы совпадали с Андерсонами. И Гэвин постоянно цеплялся к ним, досаждал и нервировал, всё время нарывался на драку. Коннор старался не обращать внимания на него, только пожимал плечами и крутил пальцем у виска. Ричард так не мог, поэтому он с Гэвином часто выяснял отношения, когда выдавалась свободная минутка в школе. Несмотря на холодность и желание не уподобляться другим в ненужных эмоциях, Ричард просто не выносил Гэвина. Из-за него он торчал две недели дома: его отстранили от занятий в школе за драку, и за это он прослушал трехчасовую лекцию от дяди Хэнка. Всему виной был чертов бета!  
  
Сам факт, что Ричард стал главным в отряде, только подстёгивал желание сделать жизнь «приятной» для Рида. Он здорово отыграется на нем за эти девять месяцев. Настал час расплаты за двухнедельное отстранение из школы и грубое отношение.  
  
Ричард улыбнулся уголками губ и повернулся обратно, слушать неинтересную речь инструктора.  
  
— Итак, меня зовут Дэвид Аллен, я буду вашим инструктором на всё время обучения в академии, — он поправил очки и продолжил: — Этот этаж разделён на ваш и другой отряд. Список, кто с кем проживает, висит на информационной доске, — он указал пальцем за спину, она была в центре зала, типичная деревянная, с кучей прикрепленных стикеров и листовок, — здесь есть две кухни, дальше идут душевые комнаты с туалетами. Пройдёте прямо и направо, там комната отдыха. Завтра в семь тридцать общий сбор на плацу академии в спортивной форме. Кто опоздает, того ожидают пятьдесят отжиманий и бег на пять километров. Начинайте осваиваться, курсанты.  
  
Реакция насчёт опозданий не заставила долго ждать: раздался разобщённый гул и еле слышное возмущение от девушек. Ричард хмыкнул: в армии заставляли бегать с армейским снаряжением весом в пятнадцать килограммов по жаре двадцать километров. Отжимания и бег для него были сущим пустяком.  
  
Проигнорировав недовольство курсантов, Аллен ушёл, оставив их одних. Ричард заметил, что Коннор как-то странно смотрел на инструктора: довольно необычно, с грустью во взгляде. Ричард пообещал себе расспросить брата об этом, когда они обустроятся в комнате. Просто это было непривычно, в какой-то мере неловко.  
  
В старшей школе Коннор ни на кого так не заглядывался. С самой красивой омегой в их классе — Хлоей, у него ничего не вышло, они остались друзьями. В итоге под конец школьного года Хлоя стала встречаться с Элайджей Камски — сыном богатых промышленников и, по слухам, после выпуска даже вышла за него замуж и родила ребенка.  
  
— Ха, близнецы всегда вместе, — засмеялся Гэвин, когда подошел к информационной доске, — о, я сплю один. Прекрасно.  
  
— Просто потому, что ты… — начала Тина, но замолкла, увидев, как Гэвин с яростью посмотрел на неё. Затем она сказала совсем другое: — Пошли, Андреа.  
  
Андреа, кивнув, поплелась за ней в самую дальнюю комнату. Ричард подошёл к информационной доске и небрежно коснулся плечом Гэвина.  
  
— О, ты живешь в двух комнатах от нас, — подметил он нумерацию комнат и прошептал Риду на ухо: — Гэвин. Я тебя помню.  
  
Рид вздрогнул от близкого контакта и грубо оттолкнул Ричарда.  
  
— Ты нарываешься, младший Андерсон? — прошипел Гэвин. В серых глазах кипела злость с презрением. Он начал засучивать рукава толстовки.  
  
Ричард невольно улыбнулся. Всего лишь нужно было прошептать имя Рида — и всё, Гэвин разъярен и готов к драке. Рид вылетит из академии раньше, чем предполагалось.  
  
— Ричард, — к ним быстро подошёл Коннор и сказал брату: — Хватит. Тебя могут исключить из академии, — он недовольно покачал головой и обратился к Гэвину: — Рид, тебя это тоже касается.  
  
— Что, заботишься обо мне, Коннор? — с усмешкой спросил Рид, в голосе так и сочилось презрение с гневом. — Не ожидал.  
  
Коннор его уже не слушал и, взяв вещи, пошёл в комнату. Ричард последовал за ним.  
  
Комната в общежитии выглядела довольно… приемлемой для проживания. Две кровати, стоящие около противоположных друг другу стен с тумбочками, два пластиковых стола и один шкаф в углу. Всё строго, и ничего лишнего.  
  
— Ты не должен тратить внимание на него, Рид специально выводит тебя из себя. Ты выше этого, — сказал Коннор и, положив сумку на кровать, начал вытаскивать и складывать вещи в шкаф.  
  
Только нравоучений от него не хватало. Ричард и так их наслушался ещё в старшей школе, от дяди Хэнка и от директора с учителями. Коннор что ли решил стать старшим братом, мудрый совет хотел дать?  
  
— Не твоё дело, — отрезал Ричард и лёг на кровать, но, взглянув на брата, как тот быстро складывал вещи, к нему пришла одна идея. Вспомнилась та тема, которая интересовала его на протяжении нескольких минут, когда ещё инструктор Аллен стоял в коридоре и рассказывал про общежитие, — тем более, что сейчас было пару минут назад?  
  
— Имеешь в виду, что ты чуть не подрался с Ридом?  
  
— Нет, раньше, — Ричард издал еле слышный смешок, — кому-то понравился Аллен?  
  
От упоминания фамилии инструктора Коннор застыл, но быстро пришёл в себя. Закончив складывать вещи в шкаф, он тяжело присел на кровать и твёрдо сказал:  
  
— Тебя это не касается.  
  
— Мне ты можешь не врать, я ведь твой брат-близнец, — давил на него Ричард, нахально улыбаясь, — у нас, как бы так сказать, духовная связь. Я чувствую твоё состояние.  
  
Ричард театрально вздохнул и добил брата одним предложением:  
  
— Ты неравнодушен к нему.  
  
Реакция Коннора на слова Ричарда была незабываемой: руки сжались в кулаки, плюсом к ним шли мрачный взгляд с тяжёлым дыханием.   
  
— Не ври, ничего ты не чувствуешь, — процедил он. В карих глазах искрила чистая, концентрированная злость, — допустим, если он мне нравится, то что тогда? Скажешь Аллену об этом? Будешь шантажировать меня этим весь курс или как?  
  
Ричард брата таким злым раньше не видел. Даже когда тот ногу сломал и получил за это подзатыльник от дяди Хэнка. Довольно непривычно, ведь Коннор огрызался.  
  
— Нет, но отношения между курсантами и инструкторами строго запрещены, ты не читал устав академии? — Ричард не дал Коннору сказать и продолжил: — Тебе будет больно, старший брат. Да и, думаю, он даже не заинтересован в таком альфе, как ты. И боже, ты его от силы полчаса знаешь, но смотришь на него, как Сумо на Хэнка, ещё бы хвостиком вилял и слюни пускал. Я что, собственными глазами видел любовь с первого взгляда?  
  
— Я молчу про ваши «отношения» с Гэвином, — пропустил последнее предложение мимо ушей Коннор, зато показал пальцами в кавычках «отношения», — сколько у вас это длится? Со старшей школы, да? Или со средней? Он тебя постоянно доставал и сейчас выводит из себя. Знаешь, от ненависти до любви один шаг. И мне кажется, что он не бета, как ты привык считать.  
  
— Хрень не говори, — пожал плечами Ричард, — ты говоришь неправильно: «От любви до ненависти — один шаг», а не наоборот.   
  
— Я констатирую факты, — утверждал Коннор, — в вашем случае тоже может сработать.  
  
— Конечно, — бесстрастно ответил Ричард и прикрыл глаза. Спать жутко хотелось: они с Коннором проснулись в пять утра и до сих пор были на ногах, а из окна комнаты солнце уходило в закат.   
  
Какое «от ненависти до любви»? Звучало как отборная чушь. Коннор совсем помешался на инструкторе и теперь смотрел на мир сквозь розовые очки.  
  
Проще было не думать об этом, а лечь спать и дожидаться второго дня, где Ричард мог показать себя во всей красе. И первое, что он должен был сделать завтра: усложнить Гэвину жизнь в академии, заставить того страдать в прямом и переносном смыслах.  
  
Ведь он стал главным в отряде, дисциплина должна быть не только на учениях, но и в жизни, верно?


	3. Chapter 3

Первое, что понял Коннор, когда стоял на плацу академии, где происходила перекличка отрядов: у Аллена красивые губы. Такие выразительные и приятные. Интересно, а если дотронуться до них пальцами, можно ли ощутить их выпуклость по контурам и мягкость? Наверное, да. Ещё Коннора интересовало: они были обветренными или нежными? Может, Аллен любил их облизывать, из разряда вредных привычек и пользовался специальным бальзамом, чтобы губы не шелушились и не покрывались плёнкой? Сперва кончиком языка проводил по нижней губе, а потом по верхней и в конце останавливался на правом уголке?  
  
А Дэвид Аллен хорошо целовался? И как бы он выглядел, если бы встал на колени, медленно провёл языком и взял в рот…  
  
Чёрт, Коннор не должен был о таком думать. Слишком пошло, соблазнительно и неправильно. Он курсант, ему ещё девять месяцев торчать здесь, учиться на полицейского, а тут он какие-то виды имел на инструктора. Коннор точно не горел желанием вылететь из академии за сексуальные домогательства к преподавателю, но и не думать об Аллене не мог. Всю ночь он провёл в размышлениях об инструкторе, в итоге стоял на плацу — сонный и невыспавшийся, зато Ричард был бодрым и свежим: брат сразу уснул и храпел полночи.  
  
На улице царила солнечная и жаркая погода, у некоторых футболка потом пропиталась, а другие размахивали рукой, чтобы получить хоть какую-то прохладу. Идеальное время для того, чтобы убить в курсантах нелюбовь к кроссу и физическим упражнениям.  
  
И что самое ужасное приводило Коннора в настоящее смятение и возбуждение? Это глаза инструктора Аллена. Какая у них форма и, что самое важное, цвет глаз? За все время нахождения с отрядом тот ещё ни разу не снимал солнцезащитные очки. Коннор рассчитывал на серый или зелёный цвет у инструктора, но в глубине души надеялся на голубой. Дэвиду бы пошёл такой цвет.  
  
Коннор от своих размышлений больно прикусил губу, когда Аллен прошёл мимо него: тот ходил со списком и поочерёдно называл имена курсантов.  
  
Он завораживал Коннора: тепло мягкими волнами расходилось по телу, и почему-то хотелось казаться лучшим для него. Он до сих пор не мог понять, кем Аллен являлся по типу. Среди курсантов, которые явно не скрывали свой тип, опознать запах Аллена было довольно сложно, если не невозможно. И тем более Коннор никак не мог увидеть место склеивания на шее у Аллена — еле различимое родимое пятно при рождении у альфы и омеги.   
  
У альфы оно было чем-то сродни рудимента — того, что не представлялось важным для функционирования, утратившим свою ценность в процессе эволюции. Но для омег, в народе её называли «метка», имела важное значение: начиная от выбора пары и заканчивая рождением детей. Ученые до сих пор плохо понимали назначение меток у омег, но все приходили к одному выводу: они помогали вынашивать потомство и способствовали хорошему настроению, то есть, счастью омеги на весь срок беременности, если он связан с альфой. Без пары в период беременности омега становился грустным, апатичным, для него вынашивание детей было сродни ужасной муки, тяжким бременем.  
  
У бет так называемой «метки» не имелось. Хотя какие-то очертания родимого пятна Коннор успел заметить, когда Аллен прошёл второй раз перед ним. Неужели его инструктор — альфа или, что сладостней, омега?  
  
— Так, сейчас вам предстоят физические упражнения. За полтора часа вы должны пробежать десять километров и пройти бег с препятствиями. В конце будет перерыв, и через два часа я буду ждать вас на первой лекции, — Аллен вытащил из кармана брюк секундомер, — видите эту зеленую линию по дорожке?  
  
Крупная зелёная линия шла от плаца академии и уходила в лес. Никто понятия не имел, где она заканчивалась. Все в отряде кивнули.  
  
— Когда начнётся грунтовая дорога, там появятся зелёные флажки. Они будут вашими ориентирами и, когда флаги кончатся, вас ждёт бег с препятствиями. Я буду на той стороне, — Аллен сделал короткую паузу, но строгим тоном продолжил: — если кто-то попробует срезать или перейдёт на шаг, то вас ждёт суровое наказание, и оно будет касаться всего отряда, а не одного человека. Хорошо подумайте перед тем, как подставлять своих друзей. Камеры стоят на всём маршруте, так что обмануть меня не получится.  
  
Раздался звонкий писк секундомера, и Аллен громко сказал:  
  
— Начинаем!  
  
Градус недовольства среди курсантов возрос, но все дружно побежали по зелёной линии. Когда почти все скрылись из виду, Коннор обернулся назад и увидел, как Аллен медленно шёл в противоположную сторону, уткнувшись в планшет.  
  
— Коннор, не отставай от них, — без эмоций сказал Аллен перед тем, как зайти в академию.  
  
Просто нет слов и мыслей! Он назвал Коннора по имени и не спутал с Ричардом! В армии их постоянно путали, хотя у близнецов глаза были разного цвета, и при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было понять, что Коннор и Ричард совсем не похожи друг на друга, да и по характеру разительно отличались.  
  
Сердце стало биться чаще, на лице медленно проступал румянец, и Коннор поскорей побежал к отряду. Он не хотел оказаться последним и должен был приложить все силы, чтобы закончить кросс в тройке первых. Коннор мечтал впечатлить инструктора Аллена, показать ему, что он настоящий альфа и достоин стать полицейским. И, быть может, после выпуска Коннор надеялся пригласить Дэвида на свидание.  
  
Спустя несколько минут и резких поворотов Коннор был в тройке, бежал с Ричардом и ещё одним парнем, имя которого он благополучно забыл. Конечно, можно было бы обогнать Ричарда и прибежать первым, но Коннор не хотел так: младший брат сделает его жизнь невыносимой и начнёт подтрунивать насчет Аллена при каждом удобном случае. Тем более нужно было приберечь силы на бег с препятствиями. Он и в армии не особо его любил, а в полицейской академии придётся три раза в неделю с ними сталкиваться.  
  
— Что, поболтал с ним? — усмехнулся Ричард и чуть замедлился, теперь он бежал вровень с Коннором. — А то я долго был первым.  
  
Коннор скрипнул зубами. Как у Ричарда ещё дыхание не сбилось от бега? У него моментально воздух исчезал из лёгких, если он хотел что-нибудь сказать. Этим младший брат и пользовался, разводил Коннора на разговор и потом с маленьким отрывом приходил первым на финише.  
  
Коннор отрицательно помотал головой. Он не хотел нарушать темп и предпочёл бежать, смотря под ноги. Ричард на его молчание лишь тихо фыркнул, но отстал от брата.  
  
Спустя долгих полчаса наконец-то показались яркая лента с надписью «финиш» и стоящий там Аллен: в чёрной майке и тёмных спортивных брюках, которые плотно облегали его подтянутое тело, в руках он держал секундомер.  
  
Он выглядел прекрасно.  
  
Коннор чуть увеличил темп, Ричард это сразу заметил и ускорился. Теперь они постоянно обгоняли друг друга: кто-то вырывался вперёд, но другой тут же догонял его.  
  
Вот уже близилась финишная прямая, оставалось всего ничего, но пока Коннор с Ричардом препирались, кто быстрее добежит, ворвался третий по имени Гэвин Рид.  
  
Коннор точно помнил, что Рид бежал в середине и не старался никого обгонять, но сейчас был в полнейшем шоке от зарвавшегося беты. Ричард тоже удивился, судя по его расширенным зрачкам и приоткрытому рту.  
  
Гэвин с огромным отрывом обогнал Ричарда и Коннора и первым пробежал дистанцию на десять километров. Вторым был Ричард, а замыкал тройку Коннор.  
  
— Неплохой результат, — сказал Аллен, когда взглянул на секундомер, — сделайте короткий перерыв и дальше на бег с препятствиями.  
  
В лёгких неимоверно жгло, в глотке было сухо, как в штате Аризона, мышцы горели нестерпимой болью, ещё и пот огромными каплями стекал со лба. Давно так Коннор не бегал, но ужасное состояние с лихвой компенсировалось похвалой от инструктора Аллена.  
  
— Тебе помочь? — неподалеку Коннор услышал голос Ричарда с ноткой заинтересованности и плохо скрываемым сарказмом. И обращался Ричард к скрюченному напополам Гэвину. — А то ты скоро лёгкие выблюешь.  
  
— Пошёл… — жадно глотал воздух Рид и, сделав глубокий вдох, тихо прошипел. — На хуй!  
  
— Ты умрёшь, если продолжишь, — почти заботливым тоном сказал Ричард, — отвести тебя в больницу? Здесь она вроде недалеко.  
  
— Иди… на хуй! — порыкивал Гэвин, весь красный от пробежки.  
  
Коннор хотел было вмешаться в их разговор, но Аллен прекрасно с этим справился.  
  
— Так, чего прохлаждаемся? — повысил голос инструктор. — Бегом на препятствия! Уже другие на подходе.  
  
— Я вас, — Гэвин сделал вдох и быстрый выдох, — уделаю, Андерсоны.  
  
— Мечтай, Рид, — усмехнулся Ричард.  
  
Дальше Коннор их не слушал и потрусил к препятствиям. Для него самым важным было быстрее разделаться с ними и спокойно отдохнуть. Ну, и поближе рассмотреть Дэвида Аллена и наконец узнать, кем он был: альфой или омегой.  
  
В итоге у него не получилось первым расправиться с препятствиями, ведь Ричард и Гэвин чуть ли не в затылок ему дышали: в итоге младший брат его обогнал на пару секунд, а Рид шёл за Коннором.  
  
Сил под конец совсем не осталось, Коннор хотел лечь на грязную землю, свернуться калачиком и тихо умереть. Даже в армии он не чувствовал себя так плохо: футболка неприятно липла к телу, мышцы кричали от боли, а голова гудела вместе с левым боком. Внезапный порыв, чтобы впечатлить Аллена, не увенчался успехом.  
  
— Отлично справились. А теперь отдыхайте, через два часа жду вас на лекции. Расписание и номер аудитории написаны на информационной доске, — пробормотал Аллен и тут же пошёл в сторону, где была финишная прямая для кросса, уже крича: — Полсон, тащись быстрее!  
  
Чёрт, не получилось узнать, кем был Аллен, но Коннор надеялся, что в аудитории сможет понять.  
  
— Ха, я снова первый, — тяжело заключил Ричард, но, улыбнувшись, добавил, — не в обиде?  
  
— Мне всё равно, — медленно поплёлся Коннор к общежитию. Хотя некое разочарование присутствовало.  
  
— Ну, а вдруг ты хотел покрасоваться перед Алленом, прибежать первым и так далее? — Ричард открыл дверь в здание, и Коннор первым зашёл туда.  
  
— Я рад, что хотя бы достойно добежал, а сейчас хочу принять душ и нормально позавтракать. Сэндвича с курицей мне не хватило.  
  
Это было отчасти правдой: как Коннор и хотел, он оказался в тройке первых. И сейчас все его мысли занимали болезненные ощущения по всему телу и чертовски сильный голод. Он хотел верить, что утробные звуки живота никто, кроме брата, не слышал.  
  
Ричард понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Мне тоже. Сейчас бы те гамбургеры, которые дядя Хэнк купил, когда мы приехали с армии.  
  
— Нет, я пока умирать не хочу.  
  
На его слова Ричард издал еле слышный смешок.  
  
Они дошли до холла, где располагался лифт и, к раздражению обоих, увидели, что тот в общежитии не работал. Жёлтые лента с надписью «на ремонте» облепила стальные двери.  
  
— А мы ещё и на десятом этаже живём, — грустно сказал Коннор.  
  
Мышечный спазм пронзил всё тело.  
  


_Спустя два часа._

  
  
После того, как Коннор принял долгий душ, а затем плотно позавтракал, он чуть не заблудился в поиске аудитории первой лекции, но Ричард, быстро сориентировавшись, потащил брата куда нужно. Вместо третьего этажа учебного корпуса они пошли на пятый и не прогадали.  
  
Оставалось несколько минут до звонка, но они успели, почти ворвались в кабинет.  
  
— Теперь все на месте, — сказал Аллен, сидя за столом, когда прозвенел звонок. Он сделал пометки в журнале и затем взглянул на близнецов — взмыленных и уставших. Теперь инструктор был одет в полицейскую форму, и Коннор расстроился — теперь он точно не сможет увидеть, кем является Аллен, — занимайте места.  
  
Коннор быстро кивнул, поплёлся на ближайшее место. К счастью ли — оно было в первом ряду, поближе к инструктору. Ричард пошёл в самый конец, где сидел Рид. Оттуда раздалось недовольное фырканье и еле слышное: «Какого хрена ты сюда присел, младший Андерсон?»  
  
— Отставить разговоры! — громко сказал Аллен и продолжил. — Итак, это ваша первая лекция, — он снял очки, и теперь Коннор мог увидеть форму и цвет глаз инструктора, — и я расскажу вам об устройстве полиции.  
  
Как Коннор и думал: у инструктора Аллена были голубые глаза, и, наверное, при ярком свете, они становились серыми с проблесками голубого.  
  
Он невольно улыбнулся такой маленькой, но милой детали, и начал вытаскивать из рюкзака тетрадь с ручкой.  
  
— Пошевеливайся, Коннор, — сказал Аллен и начал писать чёрным маркером на доске, — нужно сперва рассказать, что…  
  
Чёрт, он второй раз назвал его по имени, счастью не было предела!  
  
Поначалу он сомневался в своей влюбленности и всю ночь думал об этом, но сейчас всё стало ясно: Коннор и правда влюбился в инструктора с первого взгляда, и с каждой минутой приятное чувство в груди только усиливалось.


	4. Chapter 4

Нет, только не это. Ричард хотел приложить руку к лицу, но учения по огнестрельному оружию не давали никакой возможности — он не все патроны израсходовал. Оранжевые линзы стрелковых очков только приукрашивали нелепую реальность, а наушники заглушали шум происходящего.  
  
Ричард с Коннором миллион раз стреляли по мишеням, когда служили в армии, да ещё из разных видов оружия. А сейчас что было?  
  
Коннор даже в восьмерку не попадал, отстреливал одни пятёрки и тройки! Да и выглядел старший брат жалко: он щурился, словно пытался вглядеться в мишень с двадцати метров и при ближайшем рассмотрении — была заметна легкая дрожь в руках. От него искрило напряжением и скованностью.  
  
Ричард на его стойку невольно нахмурился: неужели Коннор забыл как стрелять? Или дело было совсем в другом, а точнее — в одном конкретном инструкторе? Который начал подходить и смотреть результаты по тиру.  
  
Прошло несколько недель с момента, как у Коннора произошла «любовь с первого взгляда», и Ричард наивно полагал, что брат не станет домогаться до инструктора и оказывать какие-нибудь знаки внимания. Ха, если бы не было шума стрельбы, то Ричард мог бы звонко рассмеяться от своего предположения: Коннор точно не собирался сбрасывать себя со счетов. Старший брат постоянно о чём-то спрашивал инструктора Аллена после окончания занятий и смотрел на него приторным взглядом, который часто присутствовал в романтических комедиях.  
  
Чёрт, если бы они были в таком фильме, то Коннор с успехом мог бы получить главную мужскую роль, может даже награду какую-нибудь завоевал. Хотя счастливая концовка брату бы не светила: Дэвид Аллен вряд ли интересовался альфами-курсантами и не видел никаких знаков внимания, или старался их не замечать. Да и до сих пор не было известно, кем являлся Аллен — альфой или омегой. Эта информация не давала Коннору покоя: он всеми силами пытался выведать информацию, но пока у него ничего не получалось.  
  
Ричард был уверен, что Аллен — альфа, от него веяло уверенностью и строгостью, да и ещё он умело разобрался на матах с Коннором, когда нужно было показать приёмы по быстрому обезоруживанию противника несколько дней назад. И как же брат в буквальном смысле светился от счастья, когда инструктор заламывал ему руки и объяснял, при каких обстоятельствах этот захват мог сработать.  
  
«Используйте приём, когда у вас нет оружия», — менторским тоном говорил Аллен, держа Коннора лицом в мат, — «В остальных случаях применяйте тазеры или дубинки».  
  
После тех занятий Коннор ещё несколько дней радовался, что он вызвался добровольцем, а Ричард лишь качал головой от непонимания: синяки на руках брата стойко доказывали, что кто-то головой тронулся. Но вопрос о том, кем являлся инструктор, так и остался висеть в воздухе.  
  
Наконец отстрелявшись, Ричард мог вдоволь понаблюдать за Коннором. Чёрт, ситуация у брата была такая же паршивая, как и десять патронов назад. Если не хуже.  
  
Ещё и инструктор Аллен неспешным шагом подошёл к Ричарду. До Коннора ему оставалось только пересечь линию и увидеть, каким же брат был несобранным идиотом.  
  
— Я закончил, — громко сообщил Ричард инструктору, — можно идти?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Аллен, всматриваясь в мишени.  
  
Ричард поспешил выйти из тира и наконец снять наушники с очками. Последние болезненно натирали переносицу. И когда уже Ричард открывал дверь, то заметил, что остались в помещении только Коннор с инструктором, и Аллен приказал брату остаться. Судя по всему, Дэвиду не нравилось, как один из лучших курсантов в отряде паршиво стрелял по мишеням.  
  
— Что, твой брат совсем плох? — спросил с нескрываемой радостью Гэвин. Он сидел на скамейке, излучая расслабленность и безмятежность, — да и ты тоже недалеко ушёл.  
  
Опять эти издевки, замечания и злобная усмешка от бывшего одноклассника. Ричард как будто снова в школе, где его задирал Рид при каждом удобном случае. И как в школе, Ричарду хотелось прибить Гэвина, поставить его на место. Мысль о том, чтобы испортить жизнь Риду, заиграла яркими красками.  
  
В помещении никого не было кроме них. Отличная возможность вывести Рида из себя, и Ричард воспользовался этим. Он в несколько шагов подошёл к нему, посмотрел на зарвавшегося бету свысока и чётким тоном сказал:  
  
— Твоё поведение недопустимо для курсанта.  
  
Последнее предложение Ричард почти смаковал:  
  
— От тебя не будет никакого толку в полиции.  
  
Риду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы припереть Ричарда к стенке и держать его за грудки. Поразительно, как быстро Гэвин заводился, почти с пол-оборота. При таком близком контакте Ричард невольно подметил, что Рид был чуть ниже его и, что странно, от него веяло странным запахом. Чем-то легким, с примесью раздражения и гнева.  
  
Беты так не пахли. От бет ничего не исходило, они были серой массой для альф и омег, словно белый шум, который не раздражал, но когда усиливался, то доставлял некоторые неудобства.  
  
Рид не являлся бетой, и это заинтересовало Ричарда. Что-то он явно упустил в школе и теперь мог прояснить всё только здесь, в академии.  
  
— Ещё раз так скажешь — ты пожалеешь, Ричард, — прошипел Гэвин.  
  
— Твоё поведение лишний раз доказывает, что ты не годишься для службы и…  
  
Нужно было надавить, подавить и уничтожить амбициозное эго Рида. Чтобы перестал задираться и нести глупую чушь. Рид был никем, его вспыльчивый характер и желание уделать братьев Андерсонов выглядели как жалкая попытка обратить на себя внимание. Очень глупо и некрасиво.  
  
Ричарду не дали договорить, дверь, ведущая к тиру, открылась, и оттуда вышли Коннор с инструктором.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Аллен и тут же поспешил к ним. — Рид, отпусти Андерсона.  
  
На слова инструктора Рид невесело усмехнулся, но всё-таки выполнил приказ. Дышать стало гораздо легче, как и наблюдать за обидчивым Гэвином.  
  
— Рид и Андерсон, у вас по одному предупреждению, — суровым тоном сказал Аллен, — ещё два, и вы вылетите из академии. Коннор, присматривай за ними.  
  
— Но мне не нужна нянька из Андерсонов! — возопил Рид.  
  
— Так точно, сэр! — согласился Коннор.  
  
Аллен их уже не слушал, он был в двух шагах от выхода из здания, и через пару секунд дверь с громким звуком закрылась за ним.  
  
— Не приближайся ко мне, Ричард, — пригрозил Гэвин и вслед за Алленом вышел из холла.  
  
Когда Ричард с Коннором остались одни, последний не преминул спросить:  
  
— Какого хрена? Я тебе в прошлый раз говорил — не связываться с ним! Из академии хочешь вылететь? Что скажет дядя Хэнк, если ты опять нарвёшься на драку?  
  
От потока вопросов у Ричарда разболелась голова.  
  
— Молчи. Не до тебя сейчас, — потирал виски младший Андерсон. Ещё переносица начала ныть.  
  
Коннор лишь укоризненно покачал головой и хотел было что-то сказать, даже рот приоткрыл, но тут же закрыл.  
  
— Ну, давай, говори. Если это не касается меня с Ридом.  
  
Пару предложений от брата Ричард мог вытерпеть.  
  
— Я узнал, кто Дэвид по типу.  
  
Боже, лучше бы Ричард ничего не говорил.  
  
— Он альфа?  
  
— Лучше, — издал смешок Коннор, — омега.  
  
Чёрт. Теперь старший брат точно от Аллена не отстанет. Даже жаль инструктора.  
  
— Господи, спаси и сохрани нас, — шёпотом начал читать своеобразную молитву Ричард.  
  
Верующим Ричард не был, но подтрунивать над братом было верхом блаженства и радости.  
  
— Перестань, — улыбнулся Коннор, — это не настолько ужасно, как твои неумелые ухаживания за Ридом.  
  
— Что? — будучи в шоке, он не верящим взглядом посмотрел на Коннора.  
  
Слышать, что он «подкатывал» к Гэвину — ни в какие рамки ни шло! Даже головная боль куда-то испарилась, и теперь постепенно приходили недоумение с полным замешательством. Если хорошо подумать, то именно Гэвин «подкатывал» к Ричарду, активно доводя последнего до состояния сумасшествия. Андерсон Ричард здесь был пострадавшей стороной, но многие почему-то считали, что он всегда задевал Рида.  
  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Коннор и поспешил к выходу, — всего лишь мои предположения.  
  
— Они лишены оснований.  
  
— Возможно, — неопределенно сказал Коннор и спросил: — Пойдёшь в столовую?  
  
Ричард на вопрос ответил быстрым кивком. Он с утра ничего не ел, а уже близилось время обеда.  
  
Вопрос насчёт запаха Рида остался открытым, и Ричард не хотел обсуждать это с Коннором. Всё равно проблема была между ним и Гэвином, не стоило никого сюда приплетать.


	5. Chapter 5

Коннор умел стрелять и справлялся с любыми автоматами, винтовками и дробовиками на отлично. Выбить десятку с тридцати или сорока метров? Нет проблем. Разобрать и собрать винтовку за три минуты или меньше? Слишком просто. Ричард на его успехи тихо фыркал — у него результаты были хуже на пару секунд и отклонение от цели на несколько сантиметров. Впрочем, это было ничтожным по сравнению с тем, что они являлись лучшими в подразделении. Но зависть всё равно исходила от Ричарда — второй с рождения и второй в армии по стрельбе. По остальным нормативам Коннор безоговорочно уступал младшему брату, и то на нескольких секунд или очков (потому что кому-то прекрасно удавалось сбивать его с привычного ритма).   
  
Сейчас Коннору надо было завалить один тир, и он с лёгкой руки решил отдать пальму первенства Ричарду, тем более это было первое стрельбище в полицейской академии: результаты по нему не влияли на итоговые экзамены. Стрельба в тире продолжалась недолго, пока все патроны у курсантов не закончились, и, наконец отстрелявшись, Коннор снял тяжёлые наушники вместе с очками, как вдруг услышал от инструктора приятное слуху:   
  
— Коннор Андерсон, останься.  
  
Маленький спектакль по непопаданию во все мишени удался. Улыбка против воли застыла на губах Коннора.  
  
— Что-то не так?   
  
Он повернулся к Аллену и тут же пожалел о том, что сказал. Выглядел Дэвид рассерженным: Коннор и в самых ужасных кошмарах не представлял, что вызовет такую бурю эмоций у инструктора. Синяки на руках начали болезненно саднить.   
  
— Ты точно в армии служил? — уточнил Аллен, прищурившись.   
  
— Д-да, сэр, — кивнул Коннор, — наверное, пистолет неисправен.   
  
Судя по нахмуренным бровям и поджатым губам, полученный ответ не понравился Аллену.  
  
— У тебя стойка неисправна, а не пистолет. Повернись, — крутанул пальцем Дэвид.   
  
Коннор сразу встал в стойку.  
  
— Спину чуть наклони, — Аллен похлопал по спине, затем провел по локтям Коннора и поднял их чуть выше, — зафиксируй суставы, забудь о комфорте. Выпрями руки.   
  
Прикосновение ладоней по запястью и чёткое:  
  
— Держи пистолет ровно.   
  
От голоса Дэвида прокатилась приятная дрожь по телу, и Коннор тяжело сглотнул.  
  
Чёрт, это было слишком, очень интимно, и вообще, они в тире одни. Аллен стоял настолько близко к нему, что можно было услышать чужое дыхание, но почему-то Коннор не мог почувствовать запах инструктора.   
  
Закралось подозрение. Нет, это больше походило на предположение, о котором Коннор раздумывал всё свободное от учёбы время.  
  
При близком контакте альфы источали слабый запах, а если хотели скрыть его, то полностью лишиться «маркера сущности» не представлялось возможным для них. Беты вовсе не имели его, а омеги могли избавиться от собственного запаха путём принятия мощных подавителей. Только такие лекарства применялись в силовых и государственных структурах, наподобие полиции и армии.   
  
Ранее Коннор заметил родимое пятно на шее Аллена, и в довершении он не мог учуять его, и неужели…  
  
— Вы омега? — случайно выпалил Коннор, когда Дэвид отпустил его.  
  
Разлилась гнетущая тишина, и Коннор мысленно представил, как Аллен орёт на него и лепит ему предупреждение за неэтичные вопросы и нарушение субординации.  
  
— Имеешь что-то против омег?  
  
Не было никакого повышенного тона с грубостями: был вкрадчивый, с долей скепсиса голос. Коннору показалось, что Аллен усмехнулся.   
  
— Нет, сэр, никак нет! Я хорошо отношусь к омегам! Омеги — мои друзья!  
  
«Какую же чушь я несу», — пронеслась яркая мысль в голове Коннора. — «Он, наверное, меня за идиота считает».   
  
Аллен с секунду смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом и хотел было сказать что-то, но громкий шум за пределами тира дошёл до них.   
  
Дэвид поспешил туда и на выходе сказал:  
  
— Можешь идти, и в следующий раз не смей облажаться.   
  
Коннор в ответ быстро закивал и, оставив пистолет на столе, пошёл вслед за Алленом.  
  
Это точно не походило на что-то из разряда «удивительно-невероятно». Теперь ясно, кто был зачинщиком шума и привлёк их внимание. Опять Гэвин с Ричардом отношения выясняли: один другого к стенке припёр, а второй готовился к удару. Коннор словно вспомнил те беззаботные времена в старшей школе; сценки с упором на насилие он видел каждые будни на большом перерыве. Перед входом в школу, в коридоре, в столовой, и даже в туалете Коннор наблюдал (он туда по чистой случайности зашёл), как они ругаются и порываются избить друг друга. В итоге всё равно кто-то их разнимал и раздавал моральные пинки с угрозами о полном отстранении из школы.   
  
В большинстве случаев, разнимал сам Коннор и остальные неравнодушные ученики с учителями, но на данный момент этим «кем-то» стал инструктор Аллен, а дальше всё шло по известному сценарию: ещё пара предупреждений, и Ричард мог попрощаться с мечтой стать полицейским. В школе «пара предупреждений» означала отстранение от занятий на целую неделю.   
  
— Пойдёшь в столовую? — спросил Коннор, когда услышал бессвязные оправдания Ричарда о том, что тот не ухаживал за Гэвином.   
  
Младший брат согласился. Что ж, богатая на события неделя подходила к концу, осталось каких-то тридцать шесть.  
  


_На следующей неделе._

  
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Ричард, держа в руках годовалого малыша, пока тот настойчиво пускал слюни на тёмную форму и стремился прикоснуться к его лицу. Воспитатель по имени Саймон отдал ему мальчика и куда-то ушёл по делам, — почему мы должны сидеть с детьми?  
  
Детский сад неподалёку от академии был чрезвычайно шумным местом. Из других отрядов говорили о нём, как о втором ужасном месте, первое прочно занимал бег с препятствиями.   
  
Вечно галдящие дети, бегающие и путающиеся под ногами, и не успевающие за ним воспитатели. Да и стены с кроликами, птичками и прочей живностью в светлых тонах придавал зданию вид тоскливой безысходности: отряд пробудет здесь на весь день. Да и инструктора Аллена с ними не будет; он отвёл их в детский сад, сказал следовать указам воспитателей и попрощался с ними.   
  
— Ты чем слушал? — поднялся с пола Коннор, когда закончил строить с мальчиком домик из неудобного конструктора. — Это одно из заданий на социальность полицейских. С детьми приходится чаще работать, чем с вооружёнными преступниками. Они должны нам доверять, когда окажутся в трудной ситуации.  
  
— Верно! — прощебетала Тина и повела девочку за маленький столик. — Найдёшь подход к детям — и будет проще с преступником! Давай, Лия, садись на стульчик, и мы вместе порисуем.   
  
— Я вообще-то опоздал, и это настоящий идиотизм, — Ричард покрепче прижал к себе ребёнка, а когда малыш дотронулся до его щеки, поморщился.  
  
— Не убей ребенка, иначе задание провалишь, — засмеялся Рид и громко выругался,— блять!  
  
Он чуть не споткнулся о мимо проходившую девочку с банкой краски.   
  
— Ругаться здесь запрещено, — подошёл к ним воспитатель Саймон и забрал из рук Ричарда ребёнка. Мягкий запах омеги обволакивал помещение, и дети сразу к нему подбежали.   
  
Гэвин от внезапного появления воспитателя вздрогнуть успел и чуть было не напоролся на другого малыша, который бодро играл с машинками на цветастом ковре.  
  
Остальные, кто были в зале, коротко кивнули, соглашаясь с воспитателем.   
  
Саймон в ответ обречённо вздохнул, и, судя по его огорчённому виду, было понятно, что возиться с отрядами ему не нравилось. Только сейчас Коннор заметил, что воспитатель был в положении: свитер на несколько размеров больше и ребёнок в одной руке ясно намекали, что Саймон ждёт пополнение. Дополнительная нагрузка на омегу в виде нерасторопного отряда только вызывало в Конноре чувство жалости к воспитателю.   
  
— Вы уже какие у меня на этой неделе? Пятые или восьмые, — Саймон осторожно опустил малыша в сухой бассейн, — некоторым воспитателям нужна ваша помощь и вы, — он с сомнением посмотрел на них, — не должны группироваться в одной комнате. Вот ты, — он посмотрел на Ричарда, — займёшься четырёхлетними, объяснишь правила дорожного движения, — затем Саймон взглянул на Рида, — а ты поможешь ему. Я отдам вам раздаточные материалы, прочтёте их и начнёте действовать.   
  
На короткую секунду воцарилась тишина, но её тут же заглушили гомон и крики детей, а затем и голоса Ричарда с Гэвином.  
  
— Я не буду с ним в паре! — возмущался Гэвин.  
  
— Он некомпетентный курсант! — твердил Ричард.   
  
— Да ладно вам, — улыбнулся Саймон и ласковым тоном добавил, — иначе баллы сниму, — он скрестил руки на груди и с неким садистским удовольствием продолжил, — будущие полицейские должны игнорировать неприятности и стойко противостоять им, не так ли? И неужели вы будете спорить со мной? — совсем незаметно намекал на своё положение Саймон, аккуратно поправив свитер.  
  
Ричард с Гэвином не знали, что ответить ему и молча кивнули, а потом обменялись друг с другом презрительными взглядами.  
  
«Беременные омеги — настоящие манипуляторы», — думал Коннор и уже готовился к предстоящему заданию, но услышал от воспитателя:  
  
— Коннор, да? — на утвердительный ответ Саймон улыбнулся. — Я хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге, сможешь её выполнить?  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Коннор.   
  
Саймон забрал огромных размеров красную папку со шкафа и повёл Коннора к выходу из детского сада.   
  
Как только они вышли в коридор, Саймон попросил:  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты передал эту папку Маркусу Манфреду. Знаешь его?   
  
Саймон легко отдал ему папку, и Коннор невольно удивился её весу. Довольно увесистая и пухлая — пять килограммов точно весила.  
  
— Да, конечно, — поудобнее перехватив папку, ответил Коннор.  
  
Коннор хорошо знал мистера Манфреда: интересный преподаватель с запоминающимися лекциями, который параллельно занимался пиар-деятельностью в академии.   
  
— А то он забыл её, когда проводил здесь анкетирование. Он попросил, чтобы папку срочно доставили. За двадцать минут добежишь до главного здания академии? У него там лекция скоро начнётся.  
  
— Да, я смогу, — Коннор покрепче прижал к себе папку, — не беспокойтесь.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Саймон и открыл дверь, ведущую на выход, — спасибо, Коннор. Как только отдашь ему папку, возвращайся.  
  


_Спустя десять минут._

  
  
Это было трудным испытанием, но Коннор справился, хотя так сильно хотелось выкашлять лёгкие наружу, упасть на холодный пол и больше не двигаться. Пятый этаж кампуса скрутил всё тело до крайне болезненного состояния: каждый шаг и вдох отдавался нестерпимой болью, внутренности как будто жгло.  
  
— Я, — тяжело дышал Коннор, когда нашёл номер аудитории, где проводил лекции Маркус Манфред, — принёс её.   
  
Он успел добежать до кампуса за десять минут, а в аудитории пока никого не было. Маркус Манфред в лёгком светлом пиджаке и джинсах, изучавший конспекты курсантов, казался Коннору чем-то нереальным. Миражем, который не слышал.   
  
Коннор сделал шаг по направлению к нему и споткнулся об ступеньку, но удержался, уцепившись за дверной косяк.   
  
Только тогда Маркус его заметил.   
  
— Присядь, на тебе живого места нет, — спохватился он и встал из-за стола.   
  
Маркус забрал из рук Коннора папку и помог тому присесть на стул.  
  
— Отдышись. Ты почти марафон пробежал, молодец!   
  
— Я… — судорожно вдыхал воздух Коннор. — Должен идти.   
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Маркус, — но сперва отдохни, приведи себя в порядок. Я напишу Саймону, что ты можешь задержаться.   
  
— С-с-спасибо, мистер Манфред.   
  
Наконец отдышавшись, Коннор встал со стула и поплёлся к выходу из аудитории.   
  
— Тебе спасибо. Без этой папки моя лекция была бы обречена на провал.   
  
С чувством исполненного долга Коннор вышел из аудитории и присел на пол.   
Как же было больно. И курсанты начали как раз подходить к аудитории и заполонили весь коридор. Дышать стало намного труднее, и Коннору пришлось встать.   
  
Он уже было начал спускаться с лестницы, как заметил выходившего из одной аудитории инструктора Аллена.  
Сердце Коннора пропустило удар. Ему представилась настоящая возможность поговорить с инструктором наедине.  
Он хотел было окликнуть Дэвида, но не успел.  
  
Аллен зашёл в комнату преподавателей, находившаяся в самом конце. Момент был упущен, но Коннор не собирался сдаваться.  
  
У него появился восхитительный план, чтобы поговорить с Дэвидом: для начала нужно постучать в преподавательскую, открыть дверь и вежливо попросить Аллена выйти, а затем…  
  
«А о чём я буду его спрашивать?» — думал Коннор, стоя напротив преподавательской, и уже хотел постучаться, но услышал:  
  
— Аллен, что за хрень? — раздался из-за двери взвинченный женский голос и, судя по ноткам нервозности, это была инструктор Норт. — Ты правда уйдешь после этого выпуска?  
  
— Да, он будет последним. Спецназ в Центральном департаменте зовёт меня на звание сержанта.   
  
Коннор не хотел подслушивать чужие разговоры, это было верхом неприличия, но он не мог уйти оттуда. Просто не мог. До жути хотелось узнать, о чём они говорят.  
  
— И ты согласился? — настороженно спросила Норт.  
  
— Я работал там раньше, многих знаю, — было слышно журчание, кто-то, видимо, наливал в себе кружку чай или кофе, — им нужна замена через девять месяцев и позвали меня.  
  
— Только не говори, что они таким образом выполняют квоту для омег, — негодовала она.  
  
— Это очевидно, Норт. Я единственный, кто прошёл экзамен на сержанта и мог пойти дальше, но… — он осёкся, а потом отрешённым тоном продолжил. — Давай не будем об этом. Как только закончу с этим выпуском, напишу заявление о переводе. Я всё решил.   
  
— А твой, как его… — она замолкла, но с интересом продолжила. — Коннор?  
  
Было слышно, как Дэвид поперхнулся и начал громко кашлять.   
  
У Коннора колени начали подкашиваться, захотелось присесть. Неужели инструктор Норт знала о том, что он был неравнодушен к Дэвиду?   
  
Коннор пришёл в нехилое замешательство и уже хотел было открыть дверь в преподавательскую и помочь Аллену, но тот сказал хриплое:   
  
— Какого чёрта ты говоришь, когда я пью? — прокашлялся он. — И его зовут не Коннор, а Конрад.   
  
Что? неужели у Аллена был любимый человек? В груди болезненно сдавило, и дышать стало намного труднее, чем во время бега.   
  
— На три буквы перепутала, подумаешь, — фыркнула Норт, — смысл слов не поменялся.   
  
— Ты ошибаешься. У меня есть курсант по имени Коннор.   
  
— О, — удивилась она, — это дети сержанта Андерсона? Один из близнецов?  
  
Откуда они знали дядю Хэнка?   
  
— Верно, — ещё раз прокашлялся он, — племянники.  
  
— Они милые, — засмеялась она, — особенно тот, который за тобой таскается. Другой выглядит настоящей сосулькой. Прям дрожь по коже, когда он смотрит.   
  
— Не мели чепухи. Никто за мной не бегает, тебе кажется.   
  
Аллен всё-таки не видел намёков со стороны Коннора. Радовало и одновременно удручало. Хотя, всё это было к лучшему: Коннор мог вылететь за неподобающее поведение с сексуальным домогательством к вышестоящему руководству. А так, если Дэвид не видел намёков со стороны Коннора, то можно было терпеть эту странную влюблённость в инструктора. С трудом, но он бы справился.   
  
— Похоже, ты все мозги пропил на прошлой неделе, если не видишь, как за тобой молодые альфы бегают, — усмехнулась Норт, — но я отошла от темы. Итак, что Конрад думает об этом?  
  
— О чём? — в голосе Аллена звучало подозрение.  
  
— О том, что ты примкнёшь к спецназу.  
  
Повисла тишина, а затем Коннор услышал усталое:  
  
— Ничего, мы расстались. Как раз на прошлой неделе.   
  
После того, как Аллен сказал, что бросил какого-то Конрада, у Коннора силы появились, открылось второе дыхание, и мир заиграл новыми красками. Мысль о сексуальном домогательстве и прекращении преследования Дэвида растворилась под словами «мы расстались».   
  
Ещё не всё было потеряно.  
  
— Как? — ошарашенным тоном спросила Норт. — Вы так прекрасно смотрелись вместе! У вас могли бы быть красивые дети!  
  
— С ума сошла? — вскинулся Аллен.   
  
Непривычно было слышать, как Дэвид удивлялся или говорил спокойным голосом. Безо всякого менторского тона с нотками пренебрежения. У него был приятный голос.   
  
— Я как раз в полнейшем здравии, а насчёт тебя не знаю, — язвила Норт, — эх, Конрад красивый альфа с эстетической точки зрения, редко такие в природе встречаются. Жаль, что не мой тип.  
  
Раздался глухой стук об стол. Судя по всему, Аллен с грохотом поставил поставил кружку.   
  
— Всё, Норт. Закроем тему. Мне нужно идти, — послышался неприятный скрип стула и тяжёлые шаги.   
  
Чёрт, надо было сматываться, иначе Дэвид мог увидеть Коннора, и появились бы вопросы с подозрением в том, что молодой курсант являлся сталкером, подслушивающим разговоры инструкторов.   
  
Он быстро спустился по лестнице и добежал до туалета, чтобы смыть с лица пот и привести себя в порядок. Холодная вода отрезвила и ненадолго успокоила возбуждённый разум Коннора.   
  
Значит, Дэвид Аллен был омегой, да ещё и свободным?  
  
Коннор словил джекпот! Невиданная удача свалилась на голову!  
  
Чёрт, Аллена нельзя было потерять, а учёба в академии только началась, но теперь у Коннора появился весомый повод стать лучшим в отряде. Пусть Ричард засунет своё стремление быть первым куда подальше; тому ведь не нужно было завоёвывать внимание инструктора.   
  
Коннор хотел, чтобы Аллен его заметил. Необходимо было доказать ему, что именно Коннор — лучшая партия для Дэвида. И никто другой.


	6. Chapter 6

— Завязывай смотреть на меня! — шипел на Ричарда Гэвин. Ему не хватало только горячего пара над головой и прочих атрибутов, обозначавших гневных персонажей в низкопробных мультфильмах. — Мне тоже не в радость, что Саймон поставил нас в пару.   
  
В подтверждение его слов дети в унисон закричали, и начался галдёж, сравнимый с полицейской сиреной. Их крик давил на мозги, Ричард мысленно жалел воспитателей в детском саду и желал им крепкого терпения и выдержки.   
  
Ричард был уверен в том, что малышня от четырех лет и выше являлась более организованной и тихой по сравнению с детьми до трёх лет: всё-таки они могли говорить целыми предложениями, умудрялись читать простенькие книжки и завязывать шнурки на кроссовках. Что ж, его представление о детях оказалось ошибочным: все малыши в детском садике были разными, и к каждому приходилось находить определённый подход, требующий смекалки и креативности. Как выяснилось, некоторые дети в садике к четырём годам не умели считать до десяти, чего уж говорить о том, что они и усидеть на стуле пять минут спокойно не могли!   
  
— Так, малышня, всем молчать! — пробасил Гэвин, очевидно решив, что в этом месте можно надеяться только на себя. Даже на Ричарда не смотрел.   
  
То ли серьёзный голос Рида подействовал на детей, или чудо снизошло в детскую комнату: дети перестали играться и наступила блаженная тишина. Только смотрели они в одну точку — на выход.   
  
Ричард обернулся назад, к выходу, и увидел в проёме двери воспитателя Саймона. Он был, мягко говоря, недоволен положением дел в комнате.   
Чуда не было, пришла помощь в лице воспитателя.  
  
— Дети, наши доблестные курсанты прочитают вам пару книжек, и вы сможете снова играть, хорошо? — мягким голосом спросил Саймон, зайдя в комнату. Нежный запах омеги успокоил Ричарда, а малыши в группе и вовсе впали в ступор. Один Гэвин почему-то выглядел рассерженным.   
  
— Д-да, — неуверенно согласились с ним дети.   
  
Саймон, улыбнувшись им, теперь обратился к Ричарду и Гэвину.  
  
— Даю двадцать минут, чтобы рассказать всё о правилах на дороге. Успеете?   
  
Гэвин согласно закивал, а Ричард стоял, не в силах понять, почему запах омеги на него так сильно подействовал. Как будто его укрыли мягким пуховым одеялом и дали кружку кофе с зефиром: так спокойно и хорошо на душе. Он предположил, что дело было в запахе, ведь омега находился в положении.   
  
В школе объясняли, что беременные омеги могли распространять феромоны счастья и спокойствия. Тогда все альфы и многие беты завидовали омегам. Омеги в ответ фыркали и желали никогда не заводить потомство, назло другим.   
  
Бред, Ричард таких ни разу не встречал, до сего момента.  
  
— Какого хрена ты затупил?   
  
Правый бок прошило болью, и с Ричарда спал невольный морок: пуховое одеяло и кофе с зефирками канули в небытие, перед ним снова суровая реальность в виде детской комнаты и разъярённого Гэвина.  
  
— Пошли читать малышне книжки, — проскрипел Рид и направился в центр комнаты.  
  
В кои-то веки Гэвин предложил что-то дельное.   
  
  


***

  
  
За двадцать минут они успели немного, а точнее рассказать, что нельзя идти и разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, а при прохождении оживлённой дороги нужно было смотреть по сторонам. На большее Ричарда с Гэвином не хватило, дети перестали их слушаться, да ещё к Риду прицепилась одна белокурая девчонка в синем платье.   
  
— Ты пахнешь, как моя мама, очень хорошо, — прижалась к Гэвину девочка и крепко обняла. Она подняла голову и добавила: — Я сильно скучаю по ней.   
  
Гэвин онемел от шока, Ричард, признаться, тоже. Остальные дети в комнате смотрели на них с нескрываемым интересом, и можно было сказать, что наступила благословенная тишина в довольно шумной комнате, и без помощи воспитателя!   
  
Отойдя от шока, Рид принял суровое выражение лица и начал осторожно убирать цепкие руки малышки от себя и посадил её на стул.  
  
— Тебе кажется. У меня нет запаха, — резким тоном сказал он.   
  
Ричард мог с ним всецело не согласиться. Когда Гэвин припер его к стене, то Ричард учуял странный запах: еле уловимый, но ощутимый.   
  
К его предположению добавилось признание девочки, и всё встало на свои места.   
  
Рид нагло врал, что не имел запаха и являлся бетой. Значит, здесь было два варианта: Гэвин омега или альфа. Насчёт последнего Ричард сомневался. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы скрывать сущность альфы, этим гордились и любым способом выставляли напоказ, будь это обыкновенная драка возле школы, троеборье в спортивном зале или прямой подкат к бете или омеге. Альфы являлись идеалами человечества вкупе с превосходными инстинктами и врождённой харизмой: им все дороги были открыты. Скрывать, что ты являлся лучшим в своём роде, не имело смысла.  
  
Омеги — напротив, могли скрывать свой тип, принимая подавители, чтобы исключить симптомы течки и контролировать себя во время спаривания. Определённые марки препаратов могли и вовсе убрать запах, такие прописывали омегам, работающим в государственных учреждениях, и достать их в обычной жизни не представлялось возможным. Возможно, из-за них Гэвин и решил стать полицейским.   
  
Но главное правило для всех подавителей было одно — их нельзя пить долго и много.   
  
Ричард мало что помнил с уроков полового воспитания, но в память прочно впечаталось одно: при долгом приёме у омеги имелись все шансы получить серьёзные последствия; самыми плачевным из них являлись бесплодие, возможность утратить некоторые органы чувств и под конец — летальный исход. Эту информацию рассказывали на последнем уроке, и говорили со всей душой — «берегите друг друга, иначе вы можете потерять партнёра».  
  
Что выяснилось из короткого расследования Ричарда? Гэвин Рид являлся омегой.   
  
В какой-то извращённой степени было приятно знать, что до него докапывался буйный омега, а не бета, но отсюда вытекал вопрос: зачем Рид это делал? Для чего?   
  
Новые вопросы, на которые пока не было правильного ответа. Пока он размышлял, почему Гэвин до него докапывался, тихие всхлипы девочки становились с каждой секундой всё громче, пока она не начала рыдать.   
  
— А где твоя мама? — спросил Ричард, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы увидеть заплаканное лицо малышки. На его вопрос Гэвин нахмурился и начал чуть ли не читать по губам. Там точно прослеживалось «я тебя прибью, Андерсон».  
  
— Очень далеко, так папа сказал, — печальным голосом прошелестела она, быстро утирая слёзы, — я скучаю по ней и жду, когда она вернется.   
  
Ричард не понимал тех взрослых, которые пространно объясняли детям, что их любимых людей нет в живых; лучше рассказать правду сейчас, чем пожинать плоды в будущем, где доверие ребенка, как карточный домик, сломается от любого прикосновения, а мир навсегда изменится, и он столкнётся с ужасной, правдивой реальностью.   
  
 _«А зачем на меня лезть?»_ — шёпотом бурчал Рид.   
  
— Мне очень жаль… Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Ричард.   
  
— Хелен, — ответила на вопрос Ричарда девочка. Нижняя губа малышки предательски дрожала: она была готова к новой истерике, — Хелен Перкинс.  
  
— Не обращайте на неё внимание, — флегматично сказал один мальчик-мулат, садясь на ковер с машинками, — она любит, когда её жалеют.   
  
 _«До чего же дети стали циничными_ , — появилась мысль у Ричарда, —  _когда я был в их возрасте, у меня и помысла не было, чтобы обидеть другого ребёнка»_.  
  
Правда соперничество с Коннором доказывало обратное, но Коннор — брат, с ним можно было беситься и причинять боль, а потом сквозь зубы просить прощения и получать скупые объятия (чтобы больше не дрались) под пристальным надзором дяди Хэнка.   
  
— Неправда! — вскинулась Хелен и встала со стула. Отряхнув платье, она быстрым шагом подошла к мальчику и со всей силы ударила его по голове.   
  
Пошла вторая волна криков и рёва: даже воспитатели на шум прибежали, узнать, что произошло в комнате с курсантами.   
  
— Что случилось? — спросил обеспокоенный Саймон. Он быстро подошёл к рыдающему мальчику и взял его на руки.   
  
— Папа, она м-меня о-обижает! — заикнулся мальчик и уткнулся в шею Саймона, в место склеивания омеги. После пары вздохов ребёнок начал успокаиваться, а в конце посмотрел заплаканным взглядом на Хелен и закричал: — Ты у меня получишь!   
  
— Только не это, — обречённым тоном пробормотал Саймон и обратился к Ричарду с Гэвином, — всё им рассказали?  
  
Повторно связываться с детьми им обоим не хотелось, и они согласно закивали.   
  
— Тогда свободны.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они вышли из детского сада, преисполненные радостью за самих себя, что им больше не придётся возвращаться туда. Ещё было радостно от того, что они освободились намного раньше, чем следовало бы. Впереди маячил целый день свободы и отдыха. На выходе Ричард заметил, как Коннор только что забежал в детский сад, запыхавшись, и не заметил их.  
  
— Наконец-то эта пытка закончилась, — обрадовался Рид и пошёл к автомату с напитками.   
  
После криков в детском саду Ричард чуть не забыл одну вещь, плавно переходящую в цель.   
  
Гэвин стоял в паре метров от Ричарда и с задумчивым видом выбирал газировку, в округе не было ни души, только ветер мягко обдувал лицо.   
  
Нужно было подойти поближе к нему и вдохнуть чужой запах, понять, кем был Рид по типу.   
  
Ричард сделал осторожный шаг к Гэвину. Он чувствовал себя зверем, который тихим шагом приближался к добыче, чтобы схватить её. Нелепое и смешное сравнение, но оно, как ничто иное, подходило для него. Нельзя было спугнуть Гэвина, иначе всё могло кончиться ужасным образом.   
  
— Эх, тогда уж лучше обычную воду взять, — нажал на комбинацию Гэвин и ждал, когда выпадет из автомата его бутылка, спрятав руки в карманы брюк.   
  
Или проще было бы спровоцировать Рида?   
  
Гэвин при любой фразе Ричарда заводился с пол-оборота, постоянно огрызался и норовил задеть последнего; случай в тире тому доказательство. Если бы не инструктор Аллен с Коннором, то неизвестно, куда бы зашли эти перепалки.  
  
Провокация — лучший выход для младшего Андерсона, чтобы узнать, кем являлся Рид. Тем более, Ричард знал, на что шёл, и был готов к последствиям.   
  
— Я понять не могу, — Андерсон сделал ещё один шаг по направлению к Гэвину. Рид сразу же повернулся к нему, — как ты умудрился поступить сюда?  
  
Бутылка упала в отсек выдачи, но Гэвин её не взял; он продолжал смотреть раздражённым взглядом на Ричарда, руки из карманов Рид вытащил.  
  
— Тебе не хватило того, что произошло в тире?  
  
— У тебя ж успеваемость в школе отвратная была, насколько я помню, — Ричард гнул свою линию и решил добить Гэвина одним пренеприятным фактом из школьной жизни, — и постоянно со шрамами с синяками приходил. Неужели в академию берут кого ни попадя?   
  
Закончив предложение, Ричард улыбнулся.   
  
— Почему ты здесь, Гэвин?  
  
Идеально.  
  
Дальше всё шло по предсказуемому сценарию. У Ричарда земля из-под ног ушла: по спине прокатилась боль, из лёгких выбило воздух. Гэвин повалил его на траву.   
  
— Сука, ты поплатишься! — зарычал Рид и приготовился бить Ричарда по лицу. — Как же я тебя ненавижу!   
  
Ярость ослепила Гэвина, и теперь он был открытым и уязвимым. Правда, как его приняли в полицейскую академию с таким взрывным характером?  
  
Увернувшись от удара, Ричард успел схватить Гэвина за руку и со всей силы притянуть к себе. В следующее мгновение Ричард возвышался над Ридом и завёл тому руки за голову.   
  
— Ты быстро выходишь из себя, — покачал головой Ричард и наклонился к шее Рида; шумно вдохнув воздух, он прошептал, сладко улыбаясь: — Тебе нужно усмирить свой гнев.   
  
Гэвин Рид был омегой, вне всяких сомнений, пусть и со слабым запахом. Интересно, каким он будет, когда наступит течка? Всё таким же строптивым и буйным, пытаясь укусить и причинить боль альфе, словно сцепка была боем не на жизнь, а на смерть? Или Рид будет покорным, как многие омеги, отчаянно желавшие заполучить узел внутри себя и пошло постанывающие от грубых толчков?   
  
— У тебя приятный запах, — подметил Ричард и посмотрел в лицо Гэвину, — Хелен правду говорила.    
  
В серых глазах Рида на мгновение мелькнул страх, но он быстро исчез, и вместо него появилась злость.   
  
— Отпусти меня. Иначе пожалеешь.  
  
— Если не станешь набрасываться с кулаками.   
  
Долгое молчание, а затем Рид сказал угрюмое:  
  
— По рукам.   
  
Усмехнувшись, Ричард отпустил его.  
  
— Помочь тебе встать? — подал руку Андерсон.   
  
Гэвин не ответил и отмахнулся от помощи. Встав с земли, он остервенело начал убирать с одежды травинки и прочую грязь.   
  
— Ты не бета, — констатировал Ричард.  
  
— Отъебись, Андерсон.   
  
— Ты омега.   
  
— Заткнись, — процедил Гэвин и, грубо толкнув Ричарда, прошёл к автомату с едой. Вытащив бутылку из отсека, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону академии.  
  
Ричард хотел пойти за ним, ведь другие вопросы остались нерешёнными, но не смог. Возникло неприятное ощущение, что он сделал что-то неправильное.   
  
Но что именно было неправильным?


	7. Chapter 7

Дэвид Аллен давно знал Гэвина Рида, в те лихие годы он только получил полицейский значок с маршрутом патрулей. Сперва были обыкновенные задержания в стиле «он украл мою сумочку» или «она не заплатила за чизбургер», а спустя неделю появилось одно важное дело в жизни Аллена.  
  
Поступил анонимный вызов, что ребенок подвергается домашнему насилию. Дэвид был в пяти минутах езды от предполагаемого преступления, и он согласился проверить адрес. Приехав, Аллен увидел светло-коричневый дом, у которого крыша чуть покосилась и белая краска облупилась на заборе. В остальном это был обычный дом в спальном районе Детройта: ничего серьезного, на что стоило бы обратить внимание. Подойдя к дому, он нажал на дверной звонок.   
Сперва никто не отвечал на звонкую трель, но через несколько минут дверь приоткрылась, из створки показалась темная макушка и спросила:  
  
— Что вам надо?  
  
Голос принадлежал мальчику, в нем было что-то тревожное, болезненное. За ним было слышно, как на полную мощность работал телевизор и кто-то храпел. Общаться через маленькую щелочку было проблематично, и Дэвид спросил:  
  
— Может, откроешь дверь, и мы поговорим?  
  
— Мне нельзя открывать дверь, — буркнул он.   
  
— Но ты же открыл её? Разве нет?  
  
— Я  _приоткрыл_  её. Это разные вещи. Вы все равно не в моём доме.   
  
«С мальчиком будет трудно», — подумал Дэвид и решил договориться с ним.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Не скажу.   
  
— Уверен? Ты не хочешь помогать полиции?   
  
— Я… — Мальчик ненадолго замолк, но затем неуверенно добавил: — Отец говорит, что полиции помогать нельзя.   
  
— Правда? — присел на корточки Дэвид и посмотрел мальчику в глаза. — Почему он так думает?  
  
Ласковый тон Аллена повлиял на ребенка или то, что Дэвид пока не начал пить предписанные ему подавители, но мальчик полностью открыл дверь и вышел за порог дома. Шум телевизора стал намного громче, как и чужой храп.   
  
От представленного зрелища у Дэвида заболело сердце. Аноним, позвонивший в полицию по поводу насилия над ребенком, поступил правильно: нужно было забрать мальчика и позвонить в органы опеки как можно скорее. Перед ним стоял маленький омега, и выглядел он ужасно: руки исцарапаны и покрыты красной сыпью, а сам мальчик испещрен синяками, на левой брови красовался пластырь с изображением котенка. Одежда тоже была не в порядке — желтые шорты, заляпанные арахисовой пастой, и выцветшая футболка, порванная у горловины. Ребенок точно подвергался домашнему насилию.   
  
— Я Гэвин Рид, — четко сказал мальчик и затем спросил: — Ты омега? Как я?  
  
Во взгляде серых глаз искрили нетерпение и желание получить утвердительный ответ.  
  
— Как ты догадался? — улыбнулся Аллен. — Да, я омега, как и ты. Меня зовут Дэвид Аллен, я полицейский.   
  
— У меня нюх хороший, — шмыгнул носом Гэвин и поморщился от боли. — Правда, сейчас тяжеловато, но я учуял тебя.   
  
— Ты молодец, — кивнул Дэвид, и теперь нужно было спросить мальчика бил ли его кто-нибудь. — Пожалуйста, Гэвин, ответь мне честно.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Откуда они у тебя? — Аллен указал на синяки. — Кто-то бил тебя сегодня?  
  
Поначалу Рид не хотел отвечать на вопрос, он потупил взгляд и отвернулся от Дэвида.  
  
— Гэвин, я не сделаю ничего плохого, но мне нужно знать ответ.  
  
— Вы заберете меня, если скажу «да»? — спросил Рид, пряча руки в карманы шорт. Он так и не посмотрел на Аллена.   
  
Его били, осталось узнать, кто именно.  
  
— Все зависит от того, кто тебя бьет. Можешь сказать, кто именно?  
  
Рид отрицательно покачал головой, но тут прервал громкий стук в доме и жуткое:  
  
— Гэвин, блять, ты где?   
  
От мужского крика мальчик задрожал и уже было попятился обратно домой, но Дэвид его остановил.  
  
— Подожди, Гэвин. Мне надо поговорить с твоим отцом.  
  
Гэвин быстро начал мотать головой и взял Дэвида за рукав формы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — в его голосе была слышна мольба, он начал всхлипывать. — Иначе мне будет больно.   
  
Надо было сохранять спокойствие, а не идти и набивать морду ублюдку-отцу.   
  
— Я только поговорю с твоим папой, и все, — успокоил Гэвина Дэвид и встал в полный рост. — Подожди меня здесь, хорошо?   
  
Рид проводил его печальным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. В итоге нормально поговорить с отцом Гэвина не получилось: пришлось применить тазер и удушающий захват, а затем в ход пошли наручники. Через час Гэвин с Дэвидом сидели в полицейском участке и ждали органов опеки.   
  
— Я должен был это сделать, Гэвин, — объяснял мальчику Дэвид. Правое плечо саднило, а перед глазами появились черные точки. После окончания смены надо будет посетить больницу, нынешнее состояние не нравилось Дэвиду. — Он тебя больше не тронет.  
  
Долгое молчание, а затем:  
  
— Да, я понимаю. — Гэвин посмотрел на Дэвида и с надеждой в голосе сказал: — Когда я вырасту, то стану таким, как ты.  
  
Много времени утекло с того злополучного вызова, но в данный момент Аллен сидел на кровати и наблюдал в своей комнате недовольного Рида, ходящего взад-вперед. От мальчика, страдающего недоеданием и боящегося каждого шороха, не осталось и следа. На его смену пришел импульсивный и заносчивый парень, решивший, что драки с альфами лишь укрепят его авторитет. Аллен начал всерьез жалеть о том, что взял Гэвина в свой отряд: меньше было бы головной боли и заботы.   
  
— Он узнал, кто я!  
  
— И? — флегматично спросил Дэвид. Он посмотрел на наручные часы и тяжело вздохнул: опаздывал на семь минут. — Разве ты этого не хотел?  
  
Слушать нытьё подопечного Аллен не имел ни малейшего желания. Он вытащил смартфон из брюк и проверил расписание отряда: завтра должны состояться первые уроки вождения на полицейской машине.   
  
Гэвин остановился и с ненавистью посмотрел на Дэвида.  
  
— Нет, и поэтому ты мне должен дать их! — требовал Рид. — Чтобы он перестал докапываться до меня!  
  
Аллен на многое закрывал глаза: на потасовки в школе, где учился Гэвин, многочисленные побеги в приемной семье, где находился Рид после ареста отца, даже в колледже подопечный успел натворить дел. Но сейчас… Это перешло всевозможные границы. Рид просил невозможное и в прямом смысле подставлял его.  
  
— Охренел? — Дэвид встал с кровати и с сомнением посмотрел на него. — Я не могу, потому что они строго дозированы и мне самому нужны. У тебя есть другие, ими и пользуйся.  
  
— Они не могут скрыть мой запах! — не унимался Гэвин. — Брось, от одной упаковки с тебя не убудет. Я знаю, что ты их на год берешь.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — прищурился Дэвид. Информация о покупке подавителей носила строго конфиденциальный характер.   
  
— Один знакомый альфа, — скрестил руки на груди Гэвин, — который не хочет, чтобы ты пил эти таблетки, а отдал их мне.   
  
Дэвид сделал правильный выбор, что расстался с Конрадом. Ситуация с подавителями начала раздражать в личной жизни и на работе. Если Аллен лишится пузырька таблеток, то работать в полицейской академии будет сложно, если не невозможно. В этом году поступило намного больше альф, чем в прошлом, и работать с ними, учить их, наставлять на учебу, а не на драки в академии, было довольно проблематично. Чего стоил один курсант, постоянно лезший к Дэвиду. Хотя тот никого не задирал и в драки не вступал, но всё равно — нужно было держать дистанцию с ним.   
  
— Нет, я их не дам. Иди к себе, — Аллен проигнорировал слова Гэвина о бывшем.   
  
— Ты серьезно? — удивился Гэвин и начал просить: — Дэвид, дай одну упаковку! Пожалуйста! Я не весь курс прошу!  
  
— Все не настолько плохо, как ты думаешь, а теперь иди, — Аллен указал Риду на дверь, — я из-за тебя опаздываю.  
  
Гэвин стал темнее тучи, но в итоге послушался Аллена и поплелся к выходу.   
  
— Куда опаздываешь? — Он вышел из комнаты и посматривал на Дэвида с подозрением. — Неужели на свидание? Не слишком рано?  
  
— Нужно ваши досье с баллами из детского сада забрать. — Аллен снова посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. — Опоздал. Придется позвонить Саймону, чтобы он завтра передал документы Маркусу.   
  
Увидев, как Гэвин оживился насчет «опоздал», Дэвид не дал ему и слова сказать и захлопнул перед ним дверь: продолжать беседу с Ридом он был не в настроении. Осталось только позвонить Саймону Манфреду, а потом Аллен пойдет в тренажерный зал, снять напряжение и наконец начать приводить себя в форму. Все эти перипетии насчет альф и омег в край достали Аллена, и нужно было забыть эту чепуху хоть на несколько часов. Дэвид начал вытаскивать из шкафа спортивную форму.  
  


***

  
  
Приходить в тренажерный зал после детского сада и холодного душа было ошибкой.   
Или нет?   
Потому что после детского сада остались только жжение в ногах из-за бега на длинную дистанцию и саднящая спина с руками от того, что Коннор развлекал детей. В итоге воспитатели с детьми остались в восторге, а тело наоборот. Боль была неприятной, но через пару дней она уйдет.   
Поднять штангу на третий подход для Коннора было непосильной задачей, и он попросил Ральфа больше не страховать его. Сев на скамью, Коннор начал осматриваться в поисках нормального тренажера. Беты и пара омег заняли велотренажеры, а альфы занимались на комплексных установках. Беговые дорожки были все до одной заняты, из других установок остался один силовой тренажер, и Коннор нацелился пойти туда, но не успел. Тренажер занял Ричард и начал его настраивать. И когда младший брат успел прийти сюда?   
  
— Давно здесь? — спросил Коннор, когда подошел к брату.  
  
— Да, — сделал глубокий вдох и совершил первый подход Ричард, а затем он выдохнул. — Ты сегодня поздно.   
  
— Дети меня отпускать не хотели, — пожал плечами Коннор и открыл бутылку с водой. В горле пересохло.   
  
— Конечно, — отрешенным тоном сказал Ричард. — Сейчас все нормальные тренажеры разберут, и останутся одни велосипеды.  
  
— Я жду, когда освободится беговая дорожка.   
  
— Вроде бы одна освободилась, — указал в самый центр Ричард.   
  
Коннор посмотрел туда: там как раз стояла одна свободная беговая дорожка. Взяв бутылку с водой, Коннор поспешил к ней. До беговой дорожки осталось пару шагов с одним нажатием на дисплей, и он уже собрался ступить на беговую ленту, но тут к другому поручню прикоснулась чужая рука.   
  
Коннор повернулся и обомлел: инструктор Аллен. Одетый в темную майку и облегающие спортивные штаны. Черт, он выглядел слишком соблазнительно в этом душном тренажерном зале, пропитанный запахом альф и омег. Коннор нервно сглотнул.   
  
— О, ты уже занял, — Дэвид отпустил поручень и начал оглядываться в поисках других свободных тренажеров.   
  
— Нет, что вы, — быстро отошел Коннор от беговой дорожки. — Можете занять её.  
  
Дэвид с секунду на него смотрел и потом сказал:  
  
— Все в порядке, занимайся. Я найду другой.   
  
— Инструктор Аллен, я закончил заниматься, можете мой занять, — восторженно предложил альфа-курсант из другого отряда и отошел от беговой дорожки. Выглядел он крупнее Коннора, от него разило потом и отталкивающими феромонами. Коннор на предложение другого альфы скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Дэвид и занял тренажер.   
  
Судя по всему, разговаривать с другими курсантами Аллен был не намерен, раз он включил наушники и из них громко полилась музыка — довольно приятная на слух.  
А Коннор свой смартфон с наушниками в комнате забыл и сейчас подслушивал чужие разговоры и всё больше злился.  
  
— Задница у инструктора ничего, я бы подарил ему свой узел, — оценивающим тоном сказал один. Тот самый альфа, который освободил беговую дорожку Аллену.   
  
— И потом бы платил алименты, — хмыкнул другой. — Интересно, все омеги в полиции такими будут? Ну, подтянутыми и ебанутыми?  
  
— Я слышал, что они сидят на мощных подавителях, которые в обычной аптеке не найдешь. От них у омег бесплодие появляется, можно кончать сколько влезет, — беспечным тоном подметил первый.   
  
— Откуда знаешь? — спросил второй.  
  
— Было дело с одной такой омегой, — усмехнулся первый. — Жаловалась, что хочет завести детей, но не получается. Зато секс с ней был шикарный и без презиков.  
  
Коннор хотел повернуться навстречу голосам и увидеть их бессовестные лица. Болтать о низменных желаниях и будничным тоном рассказывать о своих похождениях? Это ж какими придурками нужно было быть, чтобы говорить такое?  
Коннор, пытаясь забыть случайный разговор, увеличил нагрузку, и пришлось поднажать в скорости. Инструктор Аллен смотрел только в одну точку и бежал.  
  
— Не отвлекайся, Коннор, — сказал Дэвид и уменьшил скорость дорожки. Теперь он шел и смотрел в смартфон, менял песни в плеере.   
  
Что? Коннор от удивления захлопал глазами и повернулся к спокойно идущему Аллену. Инструктор заметил, как Коннор в буквальном смысле слово «пялился» на него и сказал только «Не отвлекайся»?  
  
Казалось, что сердце выпрыгнет из груди, так сильно оно билось.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Не сбивай дыхание, Андерсон, — посмотрел на Коннора Дэвид. — Они того не стоят.   
  
Аллен повернулся назад, к тем альфам, которые говорили о нем нелицеприятные вещи. Когда они увидели немигающий взгляд инструктора, тотчас замолкли и разошлись по разным углам.   
  
— Если они окончат полицейскую академию, то… — Коннор тоже уменьшил скорость на несколько пунктов и мог спокойно отдышаться, начать беседу с Дэвидом.   
  
— Они не окончат, — пожал плечами Аллен. — Соотношение поступающих в академию никогда не совпадает с количеством оканчивающих. Многие отсеиваются в первые месяцы. Их время пока не наступило.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
  
— Опыт, Андерсон. Обычно такие альфы, как они, проваливают экзамены по профессиональной этике, так что, — он посмотрел на Коннора и серьезно добавил: — Не отвлекайся.   
  
Коннор хотел задать еще несколько вопросов, но было поздно: Дэвид нацепил наушники и увеличил скорость на беговой дорожке. Продолжить разговор с ним не получилось и вряд ли удастся на сегодня. Аллен был погружен в себя, и Коннор краем глаз увидел, что инструктор задал на беговой дорожке максимальную нагрузку и впал в тихий ужас. Неужели Аллен смог бы пробежать такую дистанцию?  
  
Через двадцать минут тело Коннора попрощалось с ним в виде острой, пронзительной боли в мышцах, вдобавок голова начала кружиться. Пришлось остановиться и сделать перерыв, нормально отдышаться и попить воды. Несмотря на то, что в тренажерном зале на полную мощь работали кондиционеры, здесь было очень жарко и душно.   
  
Остановив беговую дорожку и попив воды, Коннору стало чуть легче, и он было хотел снова начать бежать, но ему помешали.  
  
— Пойдешь в кафе? — спросил Ричард. Он выглядел запыхавшимся и усталым, челка так и липла к его лицу.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Тут кафе недалеко от кампуса и банка. Там скидка на все, и наш отряд собирается сегодня, — на слове «отряд» Ричард нахмурился и убрал пот со лба.  
  
— Откуда знаешь?  
  
— Меня выцепила Тина перед походом в тренажерку и сказала сообщить тебе. Идти туда или нет, решай сам.  
  
— А ты пойдешь?  
  
— Да, там, говорят, кофе неплохой. — Ричард задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Уставы подучить нужно.  
  
— Хорошо, но я приду позже.   
  
— Ладно, а я в душ, — попрощался с братом Ричард и пошел в сторону душевых, но перед этим он посмотрел на бегущего Аллена, на несколько секунд задержав взгляд.   
  
Ричард показал брату большой палец и бегом побежал из тренажерного зала.   
Придурок чертов. Коннор заскрежетал зубами и включил беговую дорожку. К счастью, инструктор Аллен не видел, как Ричард оценивал его.   
  


***

  
  
Кафе находилось в трехстах метров от банка и километре от кампуса. Небольшое здание, где поместилось бы человек от сил тридцать, не больше, но с приятным интерьером, не режущим глаз. Коннор зашел туда, оповестив ближних посетителей громким чихом и мягким переливом «музыки ветра».   
  
— Что желаете? — спросила на кассе миловидная девушка с короткой стрижкой, когда закончила обслуживать покупателя.   
  
— Американо, — сказал Коннор и начал оглядываться в поисках своего отряда.  
  
— Я бы посоветовала вам булочки с корицей или блинчики с кленовым сиропом, — она указала на меню, висящее на стене. — У нас на все скидка. Меня Кэра зовут, а вас Коннор, верно?  
  
Откуда она его знала? Коннор хотел спросить у нее, но Кэра его опередила.  
  
— Мне сказали, что придет парень, похожий на него, и попросили, чтобы он шел туда, — она указала на самый дальний угол. Коннор, присмотревшись, увидел Ричарда, обсуждающего что-то с отрядом. — Только американо?  
  
— Да, — сдержанно улыбнулся ей Коннор.   
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Кэра и начала готовить кофе.  
  
Раздался еще один приятный перелив, и Коннор услышал ворчливого Гэвина, с кем-то разговаривающего по телефону.  
  
— Нет, Дэвид. Да, я понял все, извини. Хорошо, закроем тему. Но знаешь, может… Аргх, черт, бесишь, Аллен! — тихо ругался Гэвин и убрал смартфон в карман шорт.  
  
На упоминании Аллена Коннор мигом повернулся к Гэвину.  
  
— Ты общался с нашим инструктором? — прямо спросил он.  
  
Гэвин проигнорировал его вопрос и, подошел к кассе и заказал сэндвич с беконом и латте.  
  
— Отстань, Коннор, — отмахнулся от Андерсона Рид и, расплатившись за заказ, направился к свободному столику. Хорошо, что он был недалеко от выхода из кафе, а не в дальнем углу, где находился отряд во главе с Ричардом.   
  
Коннор не стал слушать его и пошел за ним. То, что Рид знал Аллена, его номер телефона, да и разговаривал с ним в довольно близкой манере, сбивало с толку Коннора и приводило в замешательство. Чтобы такой дисциплинированный и серьезный человек, как Дэвид, знал Гэвина… просто уму непостижимо. Все это не на шутку заинтересовало Коннора, и он хотел узнать подробности. И, возможно, Гэвин мог бы помочь с Дэвидом.  
  
— Тебе жить надоело, Андерсон? — начал язвить Рид, когда увидел, что Коннор присел за его столик.  
  
— Нет, но мне нужно знать…  
  
— Что ты хочешь узнать? — презрительным тоном спросил Рид.  
  
От его вопроса все в голове улетучилось. Коннор не знал ответа на его вопрос, и все желание разговаривать ушло в никуда. Рид с секунду смотрел на него недоуменным взглядом, а потом в шоке спросил:  
  
— Ты что? Правда? Охренеть… — теперь он закрыл рот рукой и посмеивался. — Нет, я догадывался, ведь ты к нему часто лезешь, но…   
  
Гэвин вытащил смартфон и начал что-то печатать.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
— Да Аллену пишу, что у него поклонник появился. — Гэвин сделал многозначительную паузу и со смешком добавил: — В его отряде. И его зовут…  
  
— Коннор, — без эмоций сказал Ричард. Он прищурил глаза и не отводил взгляд с Гэвина. — Ты пришел.  
  
Гэвин откликнулся на голос брата и поджал губы, он перестал писать на смартфоне, и всем его вниманием завладел Ричард. Возникла неприятная тишина, но затем прозвучал звонкий голос Кэры:   
  
— Коннор, твой заказ готов!


	8. Chapter 8

Гэвин на уровне подсознания знал, что ненависть к таким, как Ричард, была неправильной. С первого дня старшей школы знал, но ничего не предпринимал, а наоборот, потворствовал своим прихотям.  
«Младший, чего грустишь, снова старшему проиграл?», — со смехом интересовался Гэвин. «Эх, наверное, быть все время вторым неприятно, но согласись, Коннору идет быть первым», — смеялся Рид, когда вывесили лист с успеваемостью всех учеников на обозрение всем желающим.  
  
Гэвина искренне забавляли ситуации, где младший Андерсон пытался опередить в чем-то Коннора, но не получалось, и так же, с присущей ему эмоциональностью, негодовал, когда у младшего Андерсона удавалось в каких-нибудь дисциплинах стать лучше брата.  
После очередных подколов Рида всегда следовал равнодушный взгляд и тихое: «Ты мне не ровня, Гэвин», или с отвращением: «С бешеными я не общаюсь».   
  
Ричард насчет последнего нагло врал: он «общался» с Гэвином; сперва на повышенных тонах, а затем в ход шли яркие и довольно красочные переходы на личности, а под конец появились и оживленные драки с синяками и ссадинами.  
  
В костях отзывалась неприятная ломота и тянущая боль при виде аккуратной прически и безучастного лица, на котором прослеживались только пара эмоций — скука с пренебрежением. Руки сжимались в кулаки, когда поганый рот младшего Андерсона говорил презрительное «доброе утро, Рид».   
  
Гэвин. Ненавидел. Ричарда.   
  
И каждое слово должно было звучать по отдельности, с четкой расстановкой и твердой интонацией. Чтобы с предельной точностью показать, насколько Рид терпеть не мог Андерсона. С Коннором было проще, он был добродушным придурком, но Ричард… Это другое. Нереальное, отвратительное и до скрежета аномальное. До зуда в руках хотелось сбить эту пафосную спесь, увидеть проблески гнева и настоящую ярость, спустить на землю его логику и контроль и доказать ему, что не стоит смотреть на других как на второй сорт. Впрочем, Гэвину с оглушительным успехом удавалось спускать отмороженного Ричарда на землю, вплоть до окончания старшей школы.  
  
Потом в голове что-то перемкнуло, и пришло нелепое осознание. Былая ненависть ушла, и вместо нее появилось совершенно другое: ужасное для Рида и постыдное. Оно окутывало с ног до головы, быстро приливало к сердцу и не давало сделать короткий вдох. Слишком глупо и запредельно истинно, что хотелось принять ледяной душ, заболеть воспалением легких и вырвать из себя ростки чертовой симпатии. Чтобы с корнями и кровью, выжечь напалмом и смотреть на развевающийся ветром пепел.  
  
Гэвин не должен был испытывать к Ричарду такие чувства. Все, что он испытывал к Андерсону помимо злости и гнева, противоречило здравому смыслу. Будто перевернули весь мир с ног на голову и сказали, что «так и должно быть», и дали в руки бумагу с красноречивой надписью «ты пропал, Рид». Гэвин не хотел признавать и пытался всеми силами подавить это в себе, но выходило крайне плохо.   
  
С каких пор ему начал нравиться Ричард? В какой момент «тумблер» переключился?  
  
На десятом походе в кабинет директора или в торговом центре, пытаясь урвать дешевые вещи на Черной Пятнице? Или на уроке испанского, где Гэвин случайно повернулся к младшему Андерсону и понял, что солнечный свет создавал ломаные блики на лице Ричарда, и как тот неумело укрывался рукой от полуденного солнца. Холодность спала, и возникло нечто человечное, особенное и понятное. Завораживало, приводило в неуместный восторг и полное замешательство.   
  
Когда Рид ругался с ним чуть ли не с пеной у рта, доказывая ему, что тот неправ и лучше бы Ричарду заткнуться, то что-то ломалось, расщеплялось и растворялось в безупречной пустоте. То, что Гэвину казалось простым, понятным и не требовавшим объяснений: ругаться не хотелось, как и задевать Ричарда по поводу соперничества с братом и недовольным выражением лица. Но избавиться от привычек было непосильной задачей, и Гэвин продолжал подтрунивать над младшим Андерсоном, но теперь в его словах не было кипящей ненависти, а совершенно другое.   
  
Похожее на крик о помощи, но Ричард его не слышал.   
  
Одновременно было совестно и правильно. Нельзя обращать на себя внимание через обидные прозвища и горячие споры, плавно перетекающие в драки. Ничем хорошим они кончиться не могли.  
  
Закончив школу, Рид сразу ушел с головой в учебу, не обращая ни на кого должного внимания. Тупая влюбленность в Ричарда отошла на последний план, отдавая пальму первенства мечте стать полицейским.   
  
Ведь время лечит, правда? Все плохое забывается, и остается только хорошее, оседая в душе нежным теплом.   
Рид считал, что чувства к младшему Андерсону были из разряда плохих, пока он не встретил его в полицейской академии: с холодным взглядом и с идеальной укладкой. Все снова по новой и по той же дороге. Вспомнились школьные дни, где они устраивали громкие сцены в школе, а затем их разнимали по разным углам, а после отстраняли от учёбы на несколько недель, и под конец шла мысль, что Ричард ему нравился. Отрицать очевидную вещь было невозможно.   
  
И сейчас, спустя два года, увидев равнодушную физиономию Ричарда в кафе, Гэвин только хмыкнул и сказал:  
  
— Так что ты хочешь узнать? — он повернулся к Коннору и улыбнулся ему. Пришлось убрать телефон в карман шорт, сообщение Аллену он мог написать чуть позже, когда узнает истинные мотивы Коннора.   
  
Краем глаз Гэвин заметил, как Ричард начал хмуриться, а нижнюю губу прикусил. Он занервничал, а всего лишь надо было задать один вопрос Коннору. Прекрасно.  
Если бы они находились в одном помещении, где никого нет, то дела обстояли намного хуже, а сейчас Рид чувствовал себя здесь победителем. В кафе вместимостью до тридцати человек и где неспешно беседовал его отряд вдалеке, Ричард не стал бы примерять маску мудака при людях.  
  
— Погоди, сейчас заказ заберу и поговорим! — оживился Коннор и быстрым шагом направился на кассу забрать кофе, а Ричард остался стоять у столика, все также продолжая буравить тяжелым взглядом Гэвина.  
  
— А ты чего встал? — сложил руки в замок Гэвин. — Тоже поговорить хочешь?  
  
— Нет желания.   
  
Гэвин хотел начать парировать в ответ, но Коннор, шумно присев за столик, помешал ему. Старший Андерсон держал пластмассовый стаканчик с кофе, а в карих глазах сверкал небывалый энтузиазм. Как такой альфа мог сравниться с Конрадом? Как он собирался «покорять» Аллена? Милым взглядом и вежливым воспитанием? Гэвин бы с удовольствием посмотрел на эти неумелые попытки, правда нужно взять с собой попкорн и забронировать место в первом ряду. Весёлое зрелище ожидало его на протяжении всей учебы в академии.  
  
— Подойдешь к нам, — обратился Ричард к брату и пошел обратно в дальний угол, где сидели остальные курсанты.   
  
Коннор в ответ только кивнул, и теперь всё его внимание захватил Гэвин:  
  
— Давай, рассказывай.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Да всё, — неопределенно указал стаканчиком на Гэвина Коннор. — Как ты познакомился с Алленом?  
  
В такие дебри давних воспоминаний Рид не хотел уходить.   
  
— Знаешь, я передумал. Я всё же напишу ему, — язвил Гэвин и вытащил смартфон: — отношения между курсантами и инструкторами строго запрещены, и я не хочу, чтобы у Дэвида были проблемы из-за тебя.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Аллен являлся тем ещё засранцем, не желавшим делиться подавителями, судьба наставника всерьёз заботила Гэвина. Чтобы какой-то незрелый курсант мешал Дэвиду и ухаживал за ним? Ни в какие рамки ни шло!  
  
— Их не будет! Я просто хочу знать, что тебя с ним связывает.   
  
Секундная заминка, и раздалось ошеломляющее:  
  
— Он мой отец.   
  
— Что? — не понял Коннор. — Как?  
  
Гэвин молча пожал плечами и сделал вид, что зевает, хотя уже начал улыбаться во весь рот. Неужели старший Андерсон такой доверчивый?  
  
— Ты не знаешь, как дети появляются? Про пестики и тычинки не слышал?  
  
— Слышал, но… — Коннор замолк и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Гэвина. — Ты врешь.   
  
— Почему?   
  
— У тебя была другая семья. Я видел их в школе, пара пожилых бет, они искали тебя, но не нашли.  
  
Логика у старшего Андерсона имелась, что, впрочем, ничуть не умаляло того факта, что он был по-детски наивным. Правда раскрылась, но Рид не собирался отступать.  
  
— Ладно, подловил. Аллен мой давний знакомый, — усмехнулся Гэвин и положил смартфон на стол. — Что ты хочешь узнать о нем? Хочешь знать, что ему нравится и как к нему «подкатить»? — показал пальцами кавычки на слове «подкатить» Гэвин. — Коннор, это не прокатит, не стоит того. Побереги свои нервы и сосредоточься на учебе.   
  
— Но…  
  
Увидев, как Кэра положила на стойку бумажный пакет с надписью «сэндвич с беконом» и стаканчик латте, Гэвин встал из-за стола.  
  
— Все, время вышло, меня ждет мой заказ.   
  
Он театрально помахал Коннору рукой и, забрав заказ, вышел из кафе. Спустя мгновение, Рид услышал от старшего Андерсона:  
  
— Гэвин!   
  
— Чего тебе? — обернулся Рид и обомлел.  
  
Черт, как он мог забыть о нем? Желание поскорее уйти из кафе вышло полным провалом: он оставил телефон на столе в оживленном кафе, и теперь Коннор победно держал его в руке. Гэвин в три шага пересек расстояние и выхватил из рук Андерсона смартфон и сказал:  
  
— Аллену нравятся настойчивые и высокие альфы-ровесники, — он смерил Коннора оценивающим взглядом: — но ты по всем параметрам пролетаешь.   
  
Коннор от неожиданных подробностей расширил глаза и стоял, как вкопанный, но позже к нему пришло осознание. Он смерил свой рост рукой и примерный рост Аллена, на губах появилась широкая улыбка:  
  
— Я чуть выше его!  
  
— Зато по другим не подходишь, — едко подметил Гэвин и направился в сторону общежития. — Ты не в его вкусе. Начинай строить машину времени и отправляйся в прошлое, когда ему было двадцать, или забудь о нем.  
  
Насчет предпочтений Дэвида в выборе партнера Гэвин не знал, но судя по тому, как Конрад выглядел, то Рид был прав насчет вкуса Аллена. У Коннора не было шансов.  
  
Гэвин шумно вздохнув, обернулся назад и посмотрел в окно, откуда открывался вид на столик младшего Андерсона и отряда.   
  
Блять. Ричард смотрел на него и не отводил взгляд несмотря на то, как там громко разговаривали остальные и обращались к нему.   
  
«Ты до сих пор не слышишь», — пронеслось вихрем в голове Гэвина. Усмехнувшись, Рид кивнул Ричарду, тем самым заставив последнего презрительно сощуриться, и Гэвин быстрым шагом направился в общежитие.   
  
Начинало холодать, а латте с сэндвичем потихоньку остывали.   
  


***

  
  
Ричард понять не мог: какого хрена Коннор подсел к Гэвину, а не к отряду, который мирно обсуждал новые поправки в Конституции и уставах? А потом старший брат побежал за Ридом и задушевно разговаривал на улице.  
  
Это было… странно? Нет, не странно, а скорее необъяснимо.   
  
Коннор всегда обходил стороной Гэвина и, по большей части, старался не замечать. На худой конец, когда Гэвин доставал до зуда в руках, Коннор лишь молча уходил и крутил пальцем у виска. Но что произошло сейчас?  
  
— О чем болтали? — стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным, спросил Ричард и для полноты картины зевнул.  
  
— Да по мелочи, — пожал плечами Коннор, садясь за столик. — Что я пропустил?  
  
Тина с Андреа наперебой начали рассказывать про новые законы и как со следующей недели начнется патрулирование улиц.   
  
— В прошлом году они были на четвертом месяце, — негодовала Тина: — мы толком и устав особо не прошли, да и экзамена по ним не было.   
  
— Ещё завтра начнутся первые уроки вождения на полицейской машине, — подытожил Грегори: — Инструктор Аллен меня и так терпеть не может, но завтра он точно занесет мою фамилию в список на отчисление.   
  
— Почему? — спросил Коннор.  
  
— У меня нет водительских прав. Даже теорию не знаю, — развел руками Полсон.   
  
Возникла неловкая заминка, но её нарушил Ричард:  
  
— Это не повод отправлять тебя домой. Скорее всего, Аллен отправит на принудительные курсы вождения, месяц походишь и потом сядешь за полицейскую машину.  
  
— Хотелось бы, — вздохнул Грегори и обратился к остальным: — Скоро выходные, кто-нибудь хочет встретиться в городе?   
  
Все, кроме Ричарда и Коннора согласно закивали и начали обсуждать куда они могут пойти вечером в субботу. В итоге они ни к чему не пришли и начали покидать кафе попутно ругаясь или пялясь в телефон.  
Ричард полагал, что все выходные с братом они проведут у дяди Хэнка, навестят старика и наконец узнают насчет его повышения. Позвонить или отправить смс не было времени, постоянные тренировки и заучивание материала отнимали остатки сил у братьев.   
  
Когда отряд оставил Коннора с Ричардом в кафе, последний не преминул спросить:  
  
— Так все-таки… О чем болтал с Гэвином?   
  
— Да об Аллене, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Представь себе, ему нравятся высокие альфы!  
  
Хорошо, что старший брат был зациклен на инструкторе, а то он мог бы догадаться о заинтересованности к Риду. То, что произошло после детского сада…   
Вышло некрасиво и глупо по отношению к Гэвину. Ричард хотел извиниться перед ним в кафе, но не успел, прибежал Коннор и завладел внимание Рида.   
  
— Ты уверен? — с долей скепсиса спросил Ричард. — Я бы не стал доверять ему.   
  
— Брось, они давно знакомы. Я слышал, как он болтал с ним по телефону, а значит…  
  
— Не доверяй ему, — посоветовал Ричард и начал набирать номер дяди. — Ты поедешь к старику на выходные?  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Коннор. — Месяц прошел, как мы в академии. Надо проведать и, если что, навести уборку.   
  


***

  
  
Дядя встретил их с радостью и ярым негодованием. Потому что «Предупреждать надо за два дня, а лучше за неделю, я бы нормально убрался, а тут вы приперлись», но затем «Живые еще?» и «Молодцы, осталось ещё восемь месяцев, а после вас ждут суровые полицейские будни».   
В доме привычно пахло едой быстрого приготовления, маунтин дью и чипсами с паприкой. Хорошо, что дядя Хэнк каждый день выгуливал Сумо, а то здесь дышать было бы невозможно.  
  
— Нужно убраться здесь, — угрюмо подметил Ричард, видя, какой бардак устроил дядя в доме за целый месяц свободы от племянников.   
  
Коннор молча согласился с ним и начал осторожно проходить к центру гостиной, стараясь не наступить на мусор, состоящий из хлебных крошек и коробок от бургеров.  
  
— Я после ваших уборок ничего найти не могу! — ворчал Хэнк, наблюдая, как Ричард подбирал бумагу и прочую макулатуру.   
  
— Тогда давай с нами убираться, — пожал плечами Коннор. — Потом все вместе обед приготовим.   
  
Хэнк с раздражением фыркнул, но спорить с племянником не стал.  
  
— От ваших обедов у меня изжога начинается, — бурчал он и пошел на кухню за мусорной корзиной и пылесосом.  
  
— Твоя изжога начинается с газировки и неправильного питания, — громко сказал Коннор, чтобы дядя Хэнк его слышал. — Я пойду погуляю с Сумо.   
  
«Надеюсь, дядя не слышал», — про себя подумал Ричард, когда подбирал с пола картонки. Позже до него дошло, что сказал старший брат, и вдогонку крикнул:  
  
— Я хотел погулять с ним!   
  
Ответом ему был звук захлопнувшейся двери и довольный лай сенбернара. Черт, успел сбежать! Ну ничего, Ричард это просто так не оставит!  
  
 _Через несколько часов кропотливой уборки и возмущенных криков Хэнка Андерсона._  
  
— Давайте, рассказывайте, как там в академии? Всё также строго с выпивкой? — спросил на засыпку дядя, раскладывая еду на стол. — Подцепили каких-нибудь милых омег или бет?  
  
— Что? — в унисон удивились Ричард с Коннором.  
  
— Да ладно вам, — покачал головой Хэнк, гаденько улыбаясь, и наконец присел на стул. — Я все понимаю, вы молодые, только из армии пришли. Напряжение надо снимать.  
  
— Там есть отличный тренажерный зал, — будничным тоном сказал Ричард, неспешно помешивая ложкой мясное рагу в тарелке.   
  
— Даже тренажерный зал не помогает в таких делах, это я тебе по секрету говорю, Ричард, — поделился мудростью Хэнк.  
  
— Кстати, дядя Хэнк, — встрял в разговор Коннор. — Как прошло повышение?  
  
— Обычно, — сразу отвлекся дядя. Он поморщился, когда нашел в порции стручковую фасоль, и отложил на край тарелки. — Поздравили, комиссар руку пожал и дал медаль. Ничего особенного. Только больше обязанностей дали.   
  
— Мы видим, — украдкой поглядывая на несколько больших мусорных мешков, лежащих у выхода, сказал Коннор. — Даже убраться времени нет.   
  
— Так, хватит обсуждать меня, — начал возникать Хэнк и постарался перевести тему. — Как у вас дела в академии? Мне стоит волноваться или нет?  
  
— Всё хорошо у нас, — обычным тоном сказал Ричард, словно газету читал. Он не забыл, как брат наглым образом избежал участи с уборкой. — Только у Коннора скоро проблемы начнутся.  
  
Перевод темы удался на славу. Неприятная тишина разбавилась мерным гудением электрического чайника на кухонном гарнитуре. Ричард старался смотреть только в тарелку, но когда поднял взгляд, то встретил недовольное лицо Коннора и заинтересованное Хэнка.  
  
— Поподробнее, пожалуйста, — дядя перестал делать вид, что его интересовала еда, и бросал непонимающие взгляды на племянников.   
  
— Дядя Хэнк, у меня всё отлично, а Ричард первое предупреждение из трёх получил, — сдал брата Коннор.  
  
Обстановка постепенно накалялась от «сейчас у кого-то полыхнет», до «Коннор, я тебя убью».   
  
— У тебя первое предупреждение? — в голосе дяди прослеживался шок. — Месяц только прошел, а ты уже в дерьмо вляпался!   
  
— Это еще ничего, Коннор вообще запал на инструктора! — забыв о правилах приличия, Ричард показал на брата пальцем.  
  
— Что? — дядя Хэнк не успел толком свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что его благоразумный племянник получил первый «страйк», то пошла вторая, еще хуже. — Коннор, ты с ума сошел?  
  
Не вовремя пришло осознание, что Ричард с братом вели себя как дети. Сдать себя за пару минут и показать с не самой лучшей стороны: вроде бы им по двадцать, а не двенадцать.  
  
Суббота только началась, а вечер воскресенья наступит нескоро.


	9. Chapter 9

Лето в Детройте прошло, и к городу медленно подбиралась осень, расхаживая по улицам шумным ветром и жухлой листвой. На ливневых стоках еще не просохли лужи, пятна от бензина переливались в отсвете тусклого солнца радужными линиями по краям.  
Осень явится во всей красе через неделю, когда начнутся полноценные патрули.

Злость постепенно уходила, она сменилась раздражением и мыслями: «Что он сделал не так?».

Зачем Ричард сдал его? Почему? Неужели он хотел выгулять Сумо? Если бы Ричард раньше выразил желание вывести на прогулку пса, то Коннор спокойно, без лишних движений вручил бы ему поводок. Последний раз, когда Ричард стучал на него, был связан с консольной игрой – не поделили время за ней, – и младший брат решил проблему: он рассказал дяде Хэнку, что случилось с алкоголем, который тот купил пару недель назад.  
Потом Коннор слушал упреки от дяди в течение всей недели, еще пришлось вернуть больше половины карманных денег, накопленных за полгода, и под конец был лишен целый месяц развлечений. 

Полдень ещё не миновал, но Коннор толком не поел и уже продрог – вышел из дома в легкой одежде: свитере, тонких джинсах и летних ботинках. Появилась мысль уехать обратно в академию, чтобы не слушать вопли дяди, но было поздно — деньги со смартфоном оставил в куртке в прихожей. 

До ближайшего торгового центра идти пару кварталов, а гипермаркет Уолл-Март располагался в ста метрах и живописно украшал оживленное шоссе. Сперва согреться и потратить несколько часов на новые поступления в магазине, а затем можно со спокойной совестью идти домой. К тому времени дядя успокоится, и можно будет спокойно обсудить все имеющиеся проблемы. 

_Несколько часов назад._

— Кто она? — в лоб спросил дядя Хэнк. — Или он? Омега, бета или, чем чёрт не шутит, альфа? Я знаю инструктора?

«Наверное, если Аллен тебя знает», — про себя подумал Коннор, но вслух не сказал. Он больше не собирался ничего говорить и лишь молча ковырял мясо в тарелке. Рагу вышло жестким, надо было дольше тушить. 

— Ричард, — строгим тоном обратился к брату дядя Хэнк. 

— Да? — с интересом отозвался тот. Коннор мог поклясться на любимом виски дяди, что брат ловил неприкрытый кайф от допроса. На удовлетворенном лице Ричарда сквозила маленькая улыбка, а в серых глазах плескалась победа. 

— Что за инструктор? Как зовут?

Ричард было собрался полностью сдать брата с потрохами, но Коннор ему помешал:

— А тебе зачем знать? Я знаю, что если начну домогаться, то о карьере полицейского могу смело забыть. Я не хочу рисковать и не собираюсь ухаживать за инструктором, а Ричард, между прочим, снова чуть не подрался с Гэвином Ридом!

Если сдавать брата, то до конца и с важными фактами; будут вместе тонуть из-за айсберга с говорящим названием «особо важное мнение дяди Хэнка».

— Что? Гэвин Рид? — дядя Хэнк с непониманием взглянул на Ричарда. — Ты снова за старое? Я понимаю, что бурлят гормоны, гон и так далее, но ты должен держать себя в руках!

— Но…

Слушать, как Ричард пытается оправдаться, Коннор не имел ни малейшего желания и пошел прогуляться. В ближайшую минуту брат мог выдать имя инструктора, на которого «запал» Коннор, и нужно было переждать эмоциональную бурю дяди. Прогулка по городу казалась лучшим решением. 

_Сейчас._

В Уолл-Марте многолюдно, противный звук скрипевших тележек прочно отпечатался в мозгу, еще добавились неугомонные разговоры парочек, которые спорили по поводу списка продуктов. Дойдя до отделов «Одежда» и встав на распутье между «Напитки» и «Молочные продукты», он случайно услышал интересный диалог в стороне, где находилась «Бакалея». В области сердца стало невыносимо горячо, а дыхание участилось. 

— Какого хрена мы покупаем здесь? — громко ворчал Гэвин. — У вас же поставщики есть, а тут всё втридорога стоит.

В ответ следовало спокойное:

— Потому что поставщики забили на нас на этой неделе. Хорошо, что в бюджет укладываемся. 

Широкие и массивные стеллажи Уолл-Марта обеспечивали отличную маскировку, и Коннор скрылся за тем, на котором удобно расположились макаронные изделия. 

— Почему ты тратишь время на довольно недешёвую благотворительность, — не унимался Рид, а затем раздалось, как что-то сыпучее упало в тележку, отдавшись неприятным звоном в ушах. 

С каждой секундой чужие шаги становились всё ближе, Коннор сделал вид, что рассматривал этикетку одного энергетика. 

— Потому что могу, Гэвин. И я не свои деньги здесь трачу, а деньги центра. — Аллен сделал несколько шагов в направлении, где прятался Коннор. — Тем более твое досье будет выгодно смотреться после выпуска, если будешь помогать мне. 

— Это шантаж? — усмехнулся Рид. 

Чёрт, нужно было уходить и не светиться перед ними, иначе Гэвин мог всякое о нем подумать и затем с легкостью сказать: «Дэвид, он следит за нами и, кстати, ты ему нравишься».  
Коннор завернул в отделы «Бытовая химия» и «Уход за телом», находящиеся через два стеллажа от «Бакалеи».

— Решай сам, — произнес Аллен и прошел дальше.

Гэвин в ответ фыркнул, но больше ничего не говорил, и скрипучий звук колесиков тележки остановился в том месте, где раньше был Коннор.

Интересно, о чем они разговаривали? Поставщики, благотворительность, «втридорога» …  
Возникла одна гипотеза, но Коннор не спешил её проверять: Дэвид с Гэвином были вне его досягаемости и не в пределах слышимости. 

— Молодой человек, достаньте мне гель для душа, пожалуйста, — указала на самую высокую полку с гелями сухонькая старушка на две головы ниже Коннора. — С лесными ягодами. 

— Да, конечно, — обреченно кивнул ей Коннор и достал тюбик геля. 

— Спасибо, — кивнула ему старушка и пошла по своим делам, с легкостью бросив гель в тележку.

После её душещипательной благодарности, Коннор услышал голоса Гэвина и Дэвида, бурно обсуждающие, что «Надо купить самую дешевую туалетную бумагу с салфетками, мы не Президента с Конгрессом кормим».  
Поздно было сматываться и обходить окольными путями, чтобы не встретить их лицом к лицу. Коннор сделал вид, что с интересом разглядывал всевозможные товары для ухода за телом и интимные принадлежности. 

— Андерсон? — встретил Коннора Аллен. 

В голубых глазах отражались удивление с замешательством. 

— Здравствуйте, инструктор Аллен, — взволнованно поздоровался с ним Коннор. От неожиданности он взял первую попавшуюся под руку коробочку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил раздраженный и не менее озадаченный Гэвин. Еще и нервно воскликнул: — Подумать только, встретить в Уолл-Марте именно тебя!

— Не видишь? Я закупаюсь, Гэвин, — парировал Коннор и с небывалым энтузиазмом принялся смотреть на то, что случайно взял с полки. 

Пиздец огромного масштаба. Конец света в сознании и абсолютная атрофия мозга. 

Уши начали позорно краснеть, а к щекам подступило неуместное тепло. Коннор рефлекторно сжал аккуратную черную коробку с кислотно-зеленой надписью «Ультратонкие презервативы XXL». Их по телевизору и в интернете активно рекламировали, даже на парочке баннеров мелькали. 

Прямо сейчас для него наступил коллапс, хотелось сбежать отсюда и больше не возвращаться. Как он Дэвиду в глаза смотреть будет? Аллен, наверное, видел, что именно держал Коннор, вместе с Гэвином, который завуалированно кашлял, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть смех. 

— Здравствуй, Андерсон, — кивнул Аллен и, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на Коннора, попросил Рида. — Гэвин, возьми пару рулонов, а я займу очередь на кассе. 

Дэвид, сдержанно кивнув Коннору еще раз, прошел мимо него и начал звонить кому-то по телефону. Да, он видел, что держал Коннор, и от нелицеприятного знания становилось только хуже. Аллен ничего не говорил, но Коннору казалось, что он просто не станет спрашивать про коробку. Это были обыкновенная вежливость с тактичностью и уважение к личной жизни. 

Как так вышло? За что? Почему он взял именно коробку презервативов, а не коробку ушных палочек? Или на крайний случай влажные салфетки? Последние даже стояли в одном ряду с презервативами, но нет, рука потянулась именно к ним. Мозг у Коннора работал неважно вместе с остальными органами при виде Дэвида.

Тихо посмеиваясь, Гэвин взял с противоположной полки пару упаковок туалетной бумаги и, увидев, как Коннор поспешно убирает презервативы в дальний угол, ехидно съязвил:

— Аллен знает, что ты решительно настроен? — он скучающим взглядом посмотрел на стеллаж «Блаженное удовольствие». — Думаю, ребристые лучше бы подошли. О, тут с клубникой и с ванилью есть! 

— Заткнись. 

— Или это не для него? — не понял Гэвин. — Ох, Коннор, не думал, что ты решил так быстро сдаться. Я разочарован. 

— Я случайно их взял, — оправдывался Коннор. — Впрочем, на хрен. 

Он взял другую пачку и гордо пошел на кассу, а Рид за ним, все также посмеиваясь.

— Не убегай, Андерсон! Я же пошутил! — когда Гэвин догнал Коннора, то весело добавил: — Мы же взрослые люди, я все понимаю. Почему первые не взял? — Гэвин взглянул на обложку коробки и осклабился. — Неужели там был не твой размер?

Теперь Коннор отчасти понимал брата по поводу «ненависти» к Гэвину: очень сильно хотелось его толкнуть или ударить, чтобы не слушать его.  
Но вместо разрушительных желаний, он стойко проигнорировал вопрос Рида и направился на ту кассу, где стоял Дэвид. Нервно улыбнувшись инструктору, Коннор покорно ждал своей очереди. 

— Проходи вперед, у нас много продуктов, — пропустил его вперед Аллен. — У тебя всего один товар.

«И лучше бы его не было», — подумал про себя Коннор, но отвечать не стал. Зачем он его взял? Мог ведь купить какую-нибудь бутылку воды, но нет, взял их. Присмотревшись к пачке, Коннор ужаснулся: взял презервативы с говорящим девизом «Удовольствие для избранных. Тонкие и прочные». Почему?

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Коннор и прошел вперед. Казалось, что нельзя было сильнее покраснеть, но нет, это произошло. 

Через долгие минуты наступила его очередь и кассир, пробив пачку презервативов, усталым тоном произнес:

— С вас двадцать долларов. 

Наступила вторая волна позора для Коннора. Мощная, со всеми атрибутами самоуничижения и желанием поскорее убиться и провалиться под землю. Он понятия не имел, можно ли еще больше покраснеть? Очевидно, можно, раз Аллен забеспокоился:

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Д-да. В-все нормально.

Коннор не смотрел на Дэвида и устремил взгляд на кассовую ленту и скучающего кассира. 

Не хватало еще пяти долларов на покупку. Почему он не посмотрел на цену и взял приглянувшиеся, а не менее кричащую пачку? Пошарив по карманам джинсов, он вытащил тринадцать долларов и семьдесят центов. Остальные тридцать куда-то затерялись. 

Произошла заминка на кассе, и увидев, как Коннор пытается найти еще мелочь, Дэвид не выдержал:

— Сколько они стоят?

— Двадцать долларов, — смотрел на ногти кассир. — Хотите оплатить?

— Не надо! — вскинулся Коннор и сказал кассиру: — Я не буду их покупать. 

Аллен с сомнением посмотрел на Андерсона и покачал головой:

— Безопасность прежде всего, — он вытащил из нагрудного кармана куртки кредитную карту и оплатил презервативы Коннора. — Забирай. 

Третья волна позора, похожая на молниеносную вспышку возникла на горизонте и взорвалась ярким взрывом. Коннор дрожащими руками взял пачку и вмиг спрятал в карман джинсов. 

— Дэвид, а ты можешь мне упаковку газировки так же купить? — поинтересовался Гэвин. — Она дешевле стоит, чем безопасность.

— Спасибо, — только и смог сказать Коннор и поскорее отошел от кассы, чтобы не задерживать очередь.

— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Дэвид и, спокойно игнорируя Гэвина, обратился к кассиру: — Эти продукты по другой карте пробейте.

Коннор не мог остаться в стороне и решил помочь им с продуктами, упаковывая их в бумажные пакеты. Путем наводящих и необязательных вопросов выяснилось, что Аллен являлся волонтером в столовой для бедных и на выходных помогал с обедами, а Гэвин был на подхвате. Насчёт помощи Гэвин хмуро ответил: «Я там для отличной характеристики и карму очищаю». 

— Я хочу помочь, — предложил помощь Коннор, когда они закончили укладывать продукты в машину-кроссовер Аллена. 

Гэвин лишь с сомнением смотрел на Аллена, потом на Коннора и угрюмо качал головой. 

— Ты уверен? — уточнил Дэвид. 

— У меня есть свободное время, почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Коннор. — Тем более, я вам двадцать долларов должен.

Аллен задумчивым взглядом прошелся по Коннору и, увидев на чужом лице готовность к работе и полной отдаче, нехотя согласился. 

— Ладно, поедешь с нами.

_Через полчаса._

Столовая находилась в отдаленном районе Детройта; снаружи непримечательное двухэтажное кирпичное здание, а внутри чистое помещение, способное вместить пятьдесят человек и даже больше. Коннору оно больше напоминало кафетерий в школе, где бездомные брали поднос, столовые приборы и следовали стройной вереницей за едой, какую им выдавали, и можно было увидеть поваров и людей, стоящих на раздаче.

— Не думал, что такие альфы, как ты, снизойдут до таких мест, — с явным пренебрежением сказал Гэвин, когда они притащили последние продукты на кухню в столовой. — Ты пожалеешь о том, что согласился помогать здесь.

— Почему?

Гэвин не стал отвечать на вопрос и под испанские скандалы повара с уборщицей прошел в зал расставлять столы и стулья.

— Коннор, — обратился Дэвид, когда зашел на кухню. — Где бы ты хотел стоять?

«С вами», — пронеслось в голове Коннора, но вместо нелепого признания, он ответил другое:

— Есть варианты?

— На раздаче, будешь подавать еду. Еще можешь помогать повару делать заготовки на завтра, или убирать в зале по мере появления мусора. Сегодня у нас будет совмещенные обед и ужин, горячие блюда уже готовы, осталось посуду в контейнеры расфасовать и все. 

Сперва Дэвид старался игнорировать скандал работников столовой, но, когда они начали переходить на личности и стали осыпать друг друга ругательствами на английском, он не выдержал и накричал на них. Повар с уборщицей разом притихли и занялись работой. 

Вздохнув, Аллен продолжил:

— То, что мы привезли — это столовой на завтра. Весь обед и ужин не займет много времени, несколько часов, не больше.

Выбор был очевидным, и Коннор не стал тянуть резину. 

— Я буду на раздаче. В армии пару недель кормил сослуживцев, так что опыт есть.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Дэвид и несильно сжал плечо Коннора. — Удачи. Некоторые люди здесь, — он сделал многозначительную паузу и добавил, — довольно специфичные.

Невозможно сконцентрироваться, когда тот, кто тебе нравится, стоит слишком близко и смотрит прямо в глаза. До боли в висках хотелось признаться ему, прижать к стене и страстно поцеловать; плевать на мнение других и на то, что будет после. Но после этой порочной мысли приходит осознание, что «Нельзя, это неправильно, не сейчас». 

— То есть? — смог выдавить Коннор. 

— Ты поймешь, — по-доброму усмехнулся Дэвид. — Просто не поддавайся на провокации и выполняй свою работу. В обиду тебя не дадим. 

В академии Аллен совсем другой. Нет, Коннор понимал, что в академии нужно быть строгим и требовать полной отдачи от курсантов, а, значит, не идти на уступки и быть непреклонным. Но в выходной день, за несколько десятков километров от академии, Дэвид был другим. Обычным, настоящим, заботливым и до боли притягательным. 

Коннор понимал, что влюбленность к нему зашла слишком далеко. Она постепенно превращалась в то, о чем никогда не думал и не представлял в ближайшем будущем. 

— Инструктор Аллен… 

— Да? — Дэвид тут же убрал руку с плеча Коннора. — Обращайся ко мне, если есть вопросы. Или к Фреду, — он указал на худощавого повара, активно режущего салат-латук на доске. — Ничего страшного, если запутаешься, мы разберемся. 

— Аллен, ты где? Помогай, давай! — возмущался в зале Гэвин.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дэвид направился к выходу. Перед тем, как открыть дверь и направиться в зал, он повернулся к Коннору и улыбнулся:

— Можешь звать меня Дэвидом. Только сегодня и в Детройте. 

Отсалютовав Коннору, он закрыл за собой дверь. Сердце сделало тройное сальто, и по всему телу прокатилось тепло. Любовь пряталась не за горами, она яростно, словно снежная лавина, подступала к равнине, сминая все на пути. Он был потерян.  
Коннор не помнил, сколько так простоял перед закрытой дверью, пока не услышал ворчливое:

— Эй, — щелкнул пальцами Фред. — Помоги мне с кастрюлями. Чуть позже дам тебе фартук, колпак и перчатки.

_Через пару долгих часов._

Коннор был не один, ему помогали Гэвин и пара волонтеров. Он стоял на раздаче супа, а Рид с остальными – на вторых блюдах. Коннор всё пытался высмотреть Дэвида в зале, среди толпы бездомных и волонтеров, но не нашел его. После того, как Аллен ушел из кухни, Коннор его больше не видел.

— Дэвида вызвали в академию час назад, — объяснил Гэвин, с презрением наблюдая за Коннором. — Завтра он не придет. 

— Почему?

— Дела, — уклончиво ответил Рид и с раздражением добавил: — Тебе какое дело? 

— Эт чо за куски мелкие? — вклинился в их разговор бездомный мужик, когда Коннор налил ему говяжий суп. При ближайшем рассмотрении можно было заметить затянувшийся длинный шрам на лице. Увидев, как Коннор в буквальном смысле пялился на него, он скривился и потребовал: — Чего уставился? Налей больше!

— Не обращай внимание, — чуть тише сказал Рид. — Он всегда просит сверх меры. Налей ему бульона.

— Джером, очередь не создавай, у тебя и так супа много, — подталкивал мужика низенький парень к раздаче вторых блюд. Когда Коннор налил суп ему в тарелку, то тихо поблагодарил: — Спасибо.

— Вы тише не можете? — зашипел на них высокий парень, страдающий дистрофией. Забрав свою порцию, он улыбнулся Коннору: — Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста.

Когда троица получила еду и присела за дальний столик, в столовой сразу стало тише и спокойней, но поток бездомных не кончался; он постоянно прибывал, пока еда в кастрюлях и в контейнерах полностью не закончилась.

— Я устал, — честно сказал Гэвин, когда поставил кастрюли и прочую посуду в мойку. — Андерсон!

Коннор в это время протирал столы от грязи. 

— Да? 

За время, проведенное на раздаче, Рид не подтрунивал над Андерсоном и всячески помогал и показывал, куда, что и как делать. Коннор подумывал о том, что Гэвин нормальный парень, хоть и со своими заскоками и почему-то одержимый Ричардом. Нет, лучше не думать об их отношениях и сосредоточиться на протирке стола: Коннора это не касалось. Тем более, кто-то соевый соус вместе с супом разлил. 

— Тебе он правда нравится? — в лоб спросил Рид и прошел в зал. 

Вопрос заставил Коннора врасплох. Он ожидал услышать от него что угодно, вроде «Ты выбрал место, куда его поведешь на свидание», или «А вот эти презервативы я одобряю, прекрасный выбор», но не это.

Шум мойки и начавшаяся ругань повара Фреда с уборщицей заглушали молчание между Коннором и Гэвином. 

— Да, — коротко ответил он и принялся протирать другой стол.

Гэвин снял с себя фартук и подошел к Коннору.

— Я не буду рассказывать ему, — сказал Рид. — Но я хочу знать, хочу быть уверенным в том, что ты не будешь досаждать ему. На время учебы в академии. Обещаешь?

— А после? 

— После делай, что хочешь, хоть укради и привяжи к батарее, но если я увижу, как ты к нему подкатываешь и проходу не даешь в академии, то пощады не жди.

Из слов Рида Коннор понял, что его благословили. Правда, после выпуска, но это не отменяло того, что ему дали добро на ухаживания. 

Входная дверь оповестила всех пронзительным скрипом, в столовую зашел Аллен, выглядел он запыхавшимся.

— Вы уже все? — Аллен начал снимать с себя на ходу шарф и куртку. 

— Да, Дэвид, — подтвердил Коннор. На имени Аллена Гэвин с шоком посмотрел на Андерсона. И губами прошептал: «Ты его Дэвидом называешь?». — Осталось только столы со стульями убрать. 

Аллен, повесив куртку с шарфом на вешалку, стоявшую у входа в столовую, быстро добавил:

— Я помогу.

С его помощью они управились за полчаса, сложив всю пластмассовую мебель и поставив к стене. 

— Коннор, тебя подвезти? — спросил Аллен, когда они начали собираться. — На улице ветер бушует, и дождь начинается. С понедельника начнутся патрули, так что болеть не советую.

Гэвин на вопрос Дэвида ошарашенно взглянул на него и затем сделал фейспалм, а Коннор был убит. В прямом и в переносном смысле. 

— Я вам еще денег должен. 

— Потом отдашь, — отмахнулся Аллен. — Говори адрес.

Коннор взглянул на Гэвина, и тот выглядел недовольным, точнее возмущенным, но он ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

_Спустя некоторое время._

— Оказывается, здесь живет лейтенант Андерсон, — задумчиво заключил Аллен, остановив машину возле дома дяди Хэнка.

— Вы его знаете? — спросил Коннор и отстегнул ремень безопасности.

Хорошо, что Гэвин на заднем сидении мирно спал, негромко похрапывая, иначе бы он пинком выгнал Коннора на улицу. 

— Да, — кивнул Дэвид. — Когда устроился в участок, то работал под его началом, пока в спецназ не позвали. — Он повернулся к Коннору и добавил: — Постоянно о ваших детских подвигах рассказывал. Смеялись всем участком.

Подумав, о каких «подвигах» дядя Хэнк мог рассказывать сослуживцам, Коннору стало не по себе, на секунду накатила четвертая волна позора, но она не успела дойти до ушей и щек, ведь её затмили слова о том, что Аллен был в спецназе. 

— Дядя у вас хороший человек, берегите его, — напоследок сказал Дэвид и разблокировал кнопкой дверь. — Встретимся в понедельник утром. 

— Вы работали в спецназе? — ухватившись за эту мысль, спросил Коннор.

Он помнил, что Аллен об этом болтал с инструктором Норт, но услышать это от него было совершенно другим. Чем-то, с кем делились очень важной информацией и всем подряд не рассказывали.

— Да, сержантом, — просто ответил Аллен. — Это тебя смущает?

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Коннор. — Я приятно удивлен. 

— Удивлен? — с непониманием спросил Дэвид. 

Чёрт, зря он это сказал. Сейчас Аллен подумает, что Коннор сексист и судит омег по стереотипам. Он хотел было оправдаться за свои слова, но ему помешали. 

— А, чего? — проснулся Гэвин. Увидев, что они приехали к дому Андерсона, и Коннор до сих пор сидел в машине, возмутился. — Почему ты еще не дома? Нам ехать пора. 

Спасение появилось в лице Рида, и Коннор, быстро попрощавшись с Алленом, вышел из машины и побежал к дому.

Открыв входную дверь, Коннор хотел спокойно выдохнуть, но не получилось. В прихожей его встретили осуждающий взгляд дяди Хэнка и мрачный — Ричарда.

Он влип.

— Ты где был? — начал допрос дядя Хэнк.

— Гулял. 

— От тебя пахнет едой, — усомнился Ричард. 

— Я завернул в столовую для бедных после прогулки, — сказал правду Коннор. — Побыл волонтером пару часов.

Хэнк на это безобразие только потер виски.

— Ричард мне сказал, кто тебе нравится в академии. А сейчас я видел, что он тебя подвез. Пожалуйста, ответь честно. Ты ему ничего не сделал? 

— Нет, ничего, — вся эта ситуация начала раздражать Коннора, и он со злостью добавил: — Сколько можно повторять: я держу себя в руках и не планирую лишаться возможности быть полицейским!

Хоть он и являлся альфой, но у него была голова на плечах!

Похоже, ответ удовлетворил дядю, и устало вздохнув, он пошел в гостиную. Коннор с ненавистью посмотрев на брата, локтем оттолкнул его и прошел в комнату. Ситуация в доме накалилась, но теперь постепенно остывала. 

— Два-два, — сказал Ричард по поводу «стукачества», зайдя в комнату брата. — Мы квиты.

— Ага, — буркнул Коннор и лег на кровать.

Ричард закрыл дверь и теперь спиной подпирал шкаф.

— Как ты оказался в столовой? 

— Встретил Аллена и Гэвина в Уолл-Марте, а там завертелось.

— Гэвина? — переспросил Ричард. — Что он там делал?

— Помогал Дэвиду, они оказались волонтерами. 

— Неужели? — почесал подбородок брат. — Ну, Аллен еще возможно, но Рид…

— Тоже удивился, — сняв ботинки, Коннор полностью лег на кровать. — Завтра во сколько в академию поедем?

— Вечером, куда торопиться. 

— Думаю, лучше днём. Нужно подготовиться к патрулям. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Ричард и пошел к выходу. 

Как только брат ушел, Коннор позволил себе подумать о сегодняшнем дне. Аллен разрешил называть его по имени и подвез до дома! Правда, все это было обыкновенной вежливостью, но Коннор был уверен в том, что за ней пряталось нечто большее. Может, они смогут подружиться, а потом и чувства появятся? 

Не забыть бы ещё отдать Аллену двадцать долларов и, вспомнив об Уолл-Марте и что он там купил, Коннор обреченно взвыл.


End file.
